Alaska, part 2: The Beginning of the End
by PARN of hero
Summary: 15 years had passed since the Jacksons are in Alaska. On Derek's 15th birthday, a mysterious girl appears. Is the prophecy starting to happen? SEQUEL of "BEYOND THE LAND OF GODS" Just exciting 16 chapters 3 future awesome one-shot monday outtakes. 2nd part of the Installment: Alaska
1. Prophecy

**Disclaimer: PJ&O and HoO are not mine. Percy's kids are mine.**

**Author's Notes: Welcome to the sequel of "Beyond the Land of Gods"... I am still thinking if there is going to be a 3rd part. I don't promise a thing, yet. I have no idea. I haven't even finished this one. **

**Updates on Tuesdays, Fridays and Sundays. Only 15 chapters, I think. I still don't know for sure. I'm planning at least one outtake on ONE-SHOT MONDAYS.**

**T****hank you for your reviews, likes and views on the first one.**

**Please, read my other stories, specially the One-shots. I want your comments!**

**Let's enjoy the ride.**

**Prophecy**

Alaska is our home now. We came here because of a prophecy:

"_Beyond the land of gods, you shall go and never return_

_Returning and salty wise legacy shall destroy the restored balance_

_Once both camps burns down to the ground_

_Last hero's breathe saves his heir against Olympus' wrath"_

For 15 years, we have lived a peaceful life: good jobs, great kids and farm in the country side with cows, horses and all. I am wondering how long it will last.


	2. Thalia

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO are not mine, sorry.**

**Author's Notes: Welcome to this new story. It's pretty much completed but I am editing and rewritting some chapters until they are pretty good! Please review, favorite, alert and just enjoy it.**

**Have a good Friday!**

**I - Thalia**

Today is a good day to be outdoor. The air is fresh and rain passed by days ago. The summer is at full swing and winter is months away. I am not fan of this cold Northern town, yet I come at least once every six months. Being the second in command is really challenging and full of duties. I really don't have time for vacations. It took me month to convince everybody to come this time. Well, I am finally here, soon I will seen my dear boy.

I am taking my dear godson hunting today. He is really good with the bow better than the sword. I trained him, he better be. Since Derek was three, I have been taking him with me to hunt. He only watched, of course. I let him practice with trees and random targets, nothing alive.

When he turned 14, he pleaded me to let him really hunt, a living target. He wanted a big animal to take home and make their parents proud. I still remember his pale face when he killed his first deer. He threw up a lot that day. Annabeth's face was terrifying when she saw us dragging the deer to the house. Ever since, he is banned of hunting big animals.

Today is his birthday, maybe a wild turkey will do just fine, less messy and still complicated to catch. Who would believe that he is turning 15 today, well, we are now 15. I remember when he was born. I was the one who welcomed him to this world. He was the cutest thing ever, cuter than Jason, my brother.

Derek is quite handsome, smart and strong. He looks just like his father Percy, except for Annabeth's grey eyes. He is the perfect combo of brains and looks. Annabeth has told me than he was fans. I can picture him walking the halls of his high school and girls leaning on lockers looking at him and some drooling even. Since he is a legacy, his smell doesn't attract plenty of monsters and he doesn't have dyslexia like the rest of us.

His sister Cora, at 12, is really skillful with the bow too. Cora is like watching teenage Percy with boobs. Her long dark hair is always braided just like Bianca's and her eyes are just like Percy, but more deep like Annabeth's smart deep.

"Auntie" said Derek running to me. He hugged me. He has grown. He is like almost a foot taller than me.

"Happy Birthday" I said smiling.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go hunting?" said Derek, even his voice has changed. He sounds more mature and grave, almost like Percy.

"Sure. Where is everybody?" I said. I was almost at the Jackson's farm and nobody had greeted me yet except Derek. He smiled like a kid in a candy store.

"Dad is New York in some lame and boring symposium. Mom took Cora to the doctor. She has a terrible stomach ache" said Derek winked and opened his hand. A couple of leaves were on his palm. Nothing dangerous.

"Derek Jackson. I can't believe you would poison your sister" I said half amused and half scolding. He could be quite a troublemaker.

"She won't die… Cora wanted to help us going hunting… You know mom. She would never let me hunt again since the deer fiasco" said Derek shrugging.

"Well, it's not my fault than you threw up over her new couch" I said mocking him.

"You are the one who made me dragged the thing home" said Derek scolding me.

"Whatever, let's go. You bow and quiver?" I said looking at him.

"Hidden in the forest. If mom saw me going out of the house with them… well, you know her the longest" said Derek and threw a troublemaker smile.

"Dam right" I said and we walked to the nearby forest.

"I never got that joke" said Derek scratching his head.

"Then I will tell the story" I said.

One hour later, we were in the thickest part of the forest 2 miles far south of the Jackson Farm. For over ten minutes, we got the trail of a wild turkey party, probably around 5-10 birds. I can hear them on the distance. We were walking in silence looking for the perfect spot to shot. It didn't take us long.

I climbed a boulder and looked down. The turkeys were just a couple of yards below crossing a little stream of water. Derek kneeled next to me with his bow ready to shot. I looked at him and nodded. This was the perfect time and place. I saw him pull the arrow aiming to the biggest and probably the juiciest one. His eyes were fixed on the target. He breathed out and the arrow flew. Sadly, it didn't hit the turkey but a nearby rock. The rest of the flock ran away to the left.

"Man" said Derek softly feeling ashamed and angry of missing the target. I patted his shoulder and we walked away following the birds in silence.

We found them again over a rock a couple of minutes later. Derek made a sign to me to back off. He was probably nervous of me watching him. I nodded to him and sat on the ground looking that the sky was no longer clear and blue, but grayish. Rain was coming.

I heard the distinctive sound of the string being pulled as the arrow tensed the bow. I looked at Derek breathing in and out focusing in the trajectory and speed necessary to take a turkey home. Then the arrow flew and it didn't hit the turkey again. The dam turkey moved in the last second. I saw him gasped and his fists tensed angrily. He had missed twice in a row.

"I will get one as they fleet" said Derek taking an arrow and shooting fast, not really aiming correctly. He was upset.

This arrow hit a target, a passing girl who was running fast in the woods. What was a girl doing here right now? That was the million dollar question.

Derek's eyes widened and he paled as he saw what he did. He ran toward the girl. She was down on the stream of water leaning on a rock breathing hard. The arrow pierced her side and she looked in pain.

"You moron!" said the girl as Derek approached to her. She hit him with her fists on his head a couple of times. Then she gasped in pain at the effort.

"Sorry, you just passed by. What are you doing in the forest anyway?" said Derek looking at her. The girl was fuming at Derek ready to hit him again.

"Let me see" I said as I was in front of the girl. I had to stop their silly fight. She saw me and nodded. I approached to her side and touched where the arrow hit her. As I examined her, she winced and frowned in pain. It was a clean and superficial wound. Probably, she would only need a bandage and rest.

"It's not that bad" I said. "I will remove the arrow easily. You are lucky"

"Lucky? We are in the middle of nowhere… This moron didn't see me running and shot me" said the girl.

"I'm sorry" said Derek very sadly. The girl looked at him with tears in her eyes and just nodded.

"It's OK. It's not your fault that you are such a lousy archer" said the girl and smiled sarcastically.

"Sorry, anyway. Who are you?" said Derek.

"Aria Blewis, and you are…?" said the girl.

"I'm Thalia Grace and he is my cousin Derek Jackson" I said. For a tiny second, Aria looked surprised at our names, and she shook hands with us. This was suspicious.

"We will take you home to take care of this mess. I'm really sorry" said Derek and gave his arm to Aria to help her walk to the house. I didn't take out the arrow because she would bleed out before we reached the house.


	3. Annabeth

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I just played with the characters by Rick R.**

**Author's Note: Please review, follow and favorite. Lots of love! Happy Sunday!**

**II - Annabeth**

I was sitting in the waiting area in the local hospital. My daughter Cora is with the doctor right now. I cannot believe I am in the hospital in the 15th birthday of my son. Ironically, I wasn't 15 years ago. I gave him birth under a tree a couple of steps of the cabin I was renting.

"Miss Jackson, I'm Dr. Hawkes. Cora is fine, just minor food poisoning. One good pumped stomach and good to go" said the doctor with a sweet mischievous smile. Was he flirting with me? He was kind of handsome, around my age with blue eyes and blond hair. I guess Cora must be really embarrassed right now with such good looking doctor examining her.

"That's good to know. I was kind of worry since her dad is out of town" I said.

"You can call your dad and tell him that your sister is fine" said the Doctor and I turned red. He was flirting with me.

"She is not my sister" I said.

"Sorry, well, your cousin" said Dr. Hawkes smiling at his mistake.

"Doctor. I'm her mom. My husband, her dad, is right now in a symposium. He is a geologist" I said and the doctor turned 50 shades of red.

"Oh, sorry, ma'am. You really look too young to be her mom. I apologize" said the doctor raising his hand in defeat.

"It's ok. Can I see her?" I said smiling at the doctor.

"Sure. Let me take you" said the doctor and leaded me to a bed where my "sister" was reading a magazine. She saw me and blushed at the doctor. She liked him.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" I said and kissed my daughter's forehead.

"Fine, mom. The doctor took a good care of me" said Cora smiling dreamily to the doctor, such a typical teenager.

"I see. Ready to go home?" I said looking at her magazine, a boy band cover with lots of hearts.

"Sure, mom. Thank you Doctor H" said Cora to me and the doctor. The doctor shook her hand with a big loving smile. Cora blushed.

"It was my pleasure. I will go for the release papers. Excuse me" said the doctor and left us.

I looked at my daughter with a hard stare. This whole situation was fishy and I just knew what really happened.

"So, your brother is hunting with Thalia" I said and Cora's eyes opened wide and gasped in surprise.

"Sorry, mom. Derek really wanted to go hunting and you don't let him since the deer incident" said Cora lowering her head.

"I see… We will talk when we are home. You are not getting away of this. I will tell your father. It could have turned bad easily. You could end worst that just a stomach ache. Cora, I could have lost you" I said trying so hard not to raise my voice and scold her. Cora was looking down and tears were on her eyes.

"Sorry, mom" said Cora with a weak meekly sobbing voice. I took her hand and sighed.

"It's ok, sweetheart. I'm not mad. I'm relieved that you are Ok, but something bad could happen to you. Promise me not to do it again. OK?" I said and she raised her eyes at me. I wiped her tears.

"Yes, mom… Mom, I had a dream yesterday" said Cora.

"And?" I said intrigued. Cora's dreams are more prophetic than most demigods I have ever known. She dreamed monsters since she was 4, keeping us safe on any possible monster attack.

"Someone is coming" said Cora.

"Who?" I said.

"I didn't see her or him. I could hear a lovely almost angelic voice. It was a like song moving to us. I don't know if it's good or bad yet" said Cora. A song?

"Don't worry. Whatever it is, we will get through it together" I said and I helped Cora to change in her clothes to go home.

We drove home. It was raining mildly making the ground smell fresh. Cora changed the radio station like 20 times and talked endlessly about how cute the doctor was. I had a headache by the time we got home. Teenagers!

At home, the rain has stopped. We got down the car. I opened the door to find Thalia and Derek discussing in the hall without notice us.

"It's your fault" said Derek angrily at Thalia.

"Why mine? I don't have poisoning arrows in my quiver" said Thalia.

"You gave me that arrow in the first place" said Derek.

"What is going on?" I said looking at them. Both turned to face me with wide opened mouths and surprised eyes.

"Mom" said Derek.

"Annabeth, we…" said Thalia giving one step back.

"Thalia Grace, explain" I said with a hard cold stare at my best friend and godmother of my son.

"Well, we were hunting and you moronic son hit a girl with a poisoned arrow by accident. The girl is upstairs. She has a very high fever. We were going to call an ambulance…" said Thalia.

"Ambrosia" said Cora making everybody turned at her.

"Ambrosia? Is she..?" said Derek softly as he looked upstairs.

"Yes, a mortal would be dead right now… a demigod" said Thalia almost whispering.

My eyes stared at the ceiling thinking in the possibilities. I felt my heart skip a beat in surprise. An unknown demigod in Alaska? It only meant troubles.

"What are we going to do?" I said worried almost scared. We have lived in peace for 15 years and now a demigod got in our way.

"Heal her and let her go. Whatever she is doing here we are not involving, especially you two" said Thalia pointing to my teenager children. Cora nodded but Derek looked away annoyed at us.

"Derek, if there is quest, it's not yours" I said looking at my son. For years, Derek has lived listening to our stories and he craves going on quest since he was 8. He has begged me and Percy to let him go to Camp Half-Blood or Jupiter. He doesn't know about the prophecy. It's dangerous for him, Cora and me leave Alaska.

"I will go" said Cora sighing and walked upstairs.

"What is her name?" I said.

"Aria Blewis" said Derek. Aria… a song… Cora dreamed about her. Definitely, things were happening.


	4. Percy

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Chiron and Rachel Elizabeth Dare are characters by Rick R. Derek and Cora Jackson, Sarah Blofis and Keira are mine.**

**Author's Note: Please review, follow and favorite. Happy Tuesday!**

**3 - Percy**

I passed Thalia's tree and took a deep breath feeling the fresh air of Camp Half-Blood filling my lungs. I lied to Annabeth about my trip, just a bit. I came to New York for some lectures and conferences but I added a couple of days to spend some time with my family and at Camp.

My sister Sarah is a beautiful girl. She is now 16 years old and already dating. I should turn into the typical mad protective big brother but that would be hypocrite. I was dating Annabeth at her age too. I met her boyfriend yesterday. She brought him to have dinner with mom, Paul and me in a pizza place on the 44th street. Adam seems nice and my sister looks happy.

I really missed spending time with my family. Ever since Annabeth and I moved to Alaska, I don't see them often. I came one or twice a year alone. The kids and Annabeth can't come… some crazy deathly prophecy, the same old, the same old. Sarah spent last summer with us in Alaska and she wanted to come on the winter break. I don't know if she is going to endure the winter. It's a lot harsher that New York winter.

"Hello, sir. Can I help you?" said a blond girl camper like 10 years old with strawberry blond hair and electric blue eyes taking me out of my thoughts.

"Not, really. I'm Percy, son of Poseidon. Who are you?" I said smiling to the little girl. She gasped at my words. She knew me. I was still famous.

"Wow, nice to meet you sir. I'm Keira, daughter of Zeus" said the girl and shook my hand.

"Is Chiron at the big house?" I asked.

"I think so… is it true that you fought giants and titans?" said Keira.

"I did" I said nodding at her as we walked to the big house.

"I wish to be just like you… Everybody expects great things of me because of my dad, you know?" said Keira.

"I know. Same here" I said and she stopped her tracks and turned to give me the biggest smile. She lightened the place. She is different than Thalia and Jason. She is sweet and peaceful like a blue clear sky while Thalia is like dark thunderous sky and Jason is strong storm windy sky.

"I like you" said Keira and I nodded to her.

We walked in silence to the big house. Chiron was sitting on his magical wheel chair reading a book. Keira waved me goodbye and walked alone to the arena.

"What's up?" I said waving at Chiron. He lowered his book to see me. He was surprised to see me.

"Hello, my boy. It's been a while" said Chiron putting his book aside in a small table. We shook hands.

"Years. How are the things here?" I said and scratched my head smiling.

"Peaceful. I see you have met Kiara, right now she is alone in Cabin 1… and your cabin is still empty, as well as cabin 13" said Chiron knowing I would ask if Nico or I had siblings.

"That's great, I think. Is Rachel around? She has sent me letters asking for the kids' pictures but you know Annabeth" I said grinning.

"Annabeth is a mother. She worries, especially after all you have been through" said Chiron softly.

"I know, I know" I said.

"Rachel is upstairs. Sit. She should be here any second. We are playing cards if you want to join us" said Chiron.

"Sure, why not? Maybe I will finally be able to win at least one" I said shrugging.

"That's the spirit. How are Annabeth and the kids?" said Chiron as I dragged a chair and sat next to him.

"Fine. Annabeth is teaching math and design in high school. Tomorrow, Derek turns 15 and he is totally annoyed that Annabeth will be his teacher this year. He is just like me. He wants to jump and fight. He feels restless stuck in Alaska. I don't know how long I will keep him safe" I said.

"Well, all teenagers are like that. He feels that he must prove he is worthy of being your son. Percy, you left him very big shoes to fill. And your daughter?" said Chiron.

"Cora is 12 and she is really something else. She is just talented with the water and her dreams are just… very prophetic. Since she was little, Cora has warned us from monsters or any danger near. She has better monster radar than Grover" I said thinking in my beloved family. Chiron looked at me with wonder.

"Maybe…" said Chiron but he was interrupted.

"Percy, oh the gods!" yelled Rachel. I stood up and she ran at my arms. We hugged for the longest time. I really missed her.

"Rachel, you look incredible" I said and she blushed.

"Thank you… Come on, show me the pictures. You must have one in your wallet at least" said Rachel smiling.

"I might show you one or two if I win a game" I said grinning.

"Then I will play badly" said Rachel and we sat to play the three of us.

We talked and played for over one hour. Rachel tried her best to let me win but I was so bad than I didn't matter she kept winning.

"I give up. You are just terrible. Show me the pictures" said Rachel throwing her cards on the table in clear defeat and annoyance.

"Sure, why not?" I said and took my wallet out. I opened and looked at the picture of Derek and Cora. I gave Rachel the picture of Cora.

"Oh Gods! She is just like you, just cuter. Cora, right?" said Rachel watching the picture. I nodded. She showed to Chiron who nodded too.

"She has a very unusual aura" said Chiron.

"What do you mean?" I said wondering. I know my daughter is special, but how special?

"Nothing for you to worry, Percy… Show me Derek" said Rachel. She knew Cora was different too.

"But…" I said.

"Don't worry" said Rachel easing me a little. I took Derek's picture and gave it to her.

"Oh… He is…" said Rachel breathing with trouble. Her eyes glowed and the creepy voice of Oracle said

"_The song shall find the sea legacy to retrieve the dark Lady torches. _

_The heart will be lost, stolen by a promise of revenge._

_In the cold land, a decision will be made _

_to save or destroy the place of the gods' offsprings"_

I gasped in surprise. A prophecy triggered by Derek's picture, so this was about him. What have I done? No wonder Annabeth ever wanted Rachel to see a picture of them. This is all my dam fault, years of protecting them of quests gone to the trash by me. Annabeth is going to skin me alive.

"Percy…" said Chiron worried. A new prophecy, a big one. The Camps were in danger.

"I need to go home" I said softly and walked out. Whatever was coming. I have to protect my family.


	5. Cora

**Disclaimer: Aria Blewis, Cora and Derek Jackson are my characters, the rest not.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for your views, review, favs and follows. So grateful! Happy Friday! Today's my husband's birthday, so let's celebrate!**

**4. Cora**

As I walked upstairs, I thought about my dream. Maybe it was coming true. Could this girl be the song?

I walked to Derek's room and nothing. Maybe she was in my room. I knocked lightly in at my own door before coming in. I saw a sandy wavy hair girl in my bed. She was panting with her eyes closed. She was really in pain. I saw the arrow in the nightstand. Derek and Thalia can be such idiots.

I went to my drawer and took a square of ambrosia for emergencies. I never had eaten it really. I know it tastes like your favorite food but it's risky for a legacy and it must be use in really life-death situations.

I took the chair next to my desk and sat next to her. I opened her mouth and helped her to swallow the whole piece. She started to look better each passing second. Her color was coming and she had a tanned sun-kissed skin.

I took her hand and I saw something, this girl and Derek in a glacier. The ice was cracking and they would fall any second. The picture change and Derek saw something in the distance and started running. I couldn't what it was but Derek was desperate to get it. I heard a girl yelling his name. I opened my eyes. What the hell was that? Was this girl the one who yelled?

The girl opened her eyes and saw me. Her blue eyes stared at me. Whoever she was. Derek would follow her and…

"Who are you?" said the girl.

"I'm Cora. How are you feeling?" I said trying to be polite regaining my composure. I touched her forehead. The fever was gone and hair was clamped to her sweaty forehead. I brushed the hair off.

"I'm fine. Where is the boy? Derek?" said the girl.

"Downstairs with mom and my cousin. What's your name?" I said.

"Aria" whispered the girl. I was startled. She was the song.

"That's a beautiful name. Lioness, right?" I said trying to distract myself of her being here. Something was going to happen and she was a part of it.

"It's also a melody and air. My mom really put some thought on naming me" said the girl and smiled. I helped her to sit on the bed leaning on one of my thickest pillow.

"I see…" I said and the door opened. Derek stepped in with a tray with a hot bowl of soup and bread, probably from a can. He placed the tray in Aria's lap.

"I brought you some soup" said Derek.

"Thank you" said Aria and blushed slightly. My brother smiled probably to make her forgive him for shooting.

"I'm so sorry. It's good to see that the ambrosia…" said Derek.

"Shut up, idiot" I said loudly interrupting my brother. Aria gasped in surprise and stared at us confused. The cat was out of the bag.

"Are you demigods?" said Aria almost stammering.

"Legacies, actually… Who is your god parent?" I said and gave my brother a murderous look.

"Apollo" said Aria.

"It's the first time we met a daughter of Apollo" said Derek and sat on my bed.

"Are you Greek campers? I would remember you in Camp J…" said Aria.

"No, we don't go to Camp" I interrupted her.

"Are you Roman?" said Derek.

"Yes" said Aria and lifted her sleeve. I saw the tattoo just like dad's with 5 lines marking 5 years serving the Legion. I saw the lyre making her daughter of Apollo.

"We will let you eat. Derek, let's go" I said and stood up. Derek looked me like not wanting to leave. He wanted to know more of this girl. Aria nodded at me and took the spoon. Derek stared at me refusing to get up. I gave him a warning look and sighed. He got up and soon we were walking down the stairs.

Mom and Thalia were on the kitchen drinking tea and chatting in hush voices while they were sitting in the breakfast bar stools. When we entered at the kitchen, they turned to stare at us. Mom looked worried. I knew that she was thinking about what I told her about the song coming.

"How is she?" said Thalia and took a sip of her tea.

"The fever is down and seems fine. Ambrosia worked like a charm" I said.

"She is a Roman daughter of Apollo" said Derek abruptly. Mom and Thalia looked at each other for the longest time without a word said. My mom started to cry covering her mouth with her hand.

"Mom, what's wrong?" said Derek and hugged her. My mom cried harder. It's the first time I have seen my mom crying like that. Thalia stood up and took my hand squeezing it.

"What's going on?" I whispered at my godmother Thalia looking at our linked hands.

"I don't know... but I will do my best to protect you and Derek" said Thalia.

"Everything will be fine as long as I stay here, right Thalia?" said my mom looking at us.

"I hope so, grey eyes" said Thalia.

"Mom, I don't understand. What's going on?" said Derek and mom looked at him.

"Derek, we will talk when you dad is home. Right now, our concern is to fix Aria and let her do her quest alone whatever it is" said mom.

"Alone? But mom…" said Derek looking up.

"Derek, listen to me…" said my mom and looked down thinking her following words. "I love you, remember that"

"Mom, I love you too" said Derek and they hugged harder.

Thalia looked at me for the longest time. Her skin glowed like under moonlight every time she was worried. She looked like crying but didn't. Something wasn't right.

"Thalia, is it time?" I whispered fearing what was coming. Ever since I was little, I knew the time would come for me to leave my family. Thalia knew it too. I told her when I was 7.

"I don't know. I really hoped you were as older as me" whispered Thalia as she hugged me tightly. I might be 3 years younger, but I was taller than her.

"If it's time, my age doesn't matter, right?" I whispered back. Thalia pulled away and smiled at me.

"Annabeth, I will go to check on Aria. Maybe she will tell me her quest" said Thalia and walked upstairs.


	6. Thalia II

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters are property of the ever amazing Rick Riordan. The rest are just figments of my imagination.**

**Author's Note: Thank your for reading. Happy Mother's Day and Sunday! Yesterday was Mexican Mother's Day, every May 10th. Lots of love to every mother reader like myself.**

**5 - Thalia**

I walked to Cora's room. Annabeth was worried really scared of this girl and what it meant. 15 years ago, she ran away from Camp pregnant of Derek. A prophecy was said and she feared of ever coming to fulfill. Percy would die protecting Derek or Cora in the end.

I stayed in front of the door thinking for a couple of minutes. I opened and saw Aria standing up and looking at the window. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail. Her hair remained me of Luke.

"How are you feeling?" I said and she turned to look at me.

"I'm fine" said Aria and rubbed her arm as she was cold.

"My cousins told me, daughter of Apollo. What are you doing here?" I said looking at her. She flinched as my eyes sparked.

"A quest... I must take find Trivia's twin torches. Someone stole them. Our augur sent me here alone saying that I would find help along the way" said Aria.

"Who is your augur?" I said. Whoever sent her, knew Derek and Cora were here.

"Armand, son of Apollo" said Aria and sat on the bed.

"I see. We are helping you to get better, but that's it. This family is done with quests" I said and walked down again.

Derek and Cora weren't on the kitchen, neither Annabeth. I walked around the first floor until I found Annabeth in the stable petting a horse, brushing his mane.

"Where are your kids?" I said.

"Derek took Cora to the store for some bread for dinner. Cora felt an inexplicable craving of French onion bread… So?" said Annabeth without looking at me.

"She must find something of Hecate. The augur sent her alone because she would find help here" I said and Annabeth nodded without taking her eyes of her task. She kissed the horse's nose.

"Gods!.. Derek will follow her for sure. Is there a way to stop my stubborn son without telling him his future? Now I know how Hermes felt about Luke's destiny. I always thought Hermes was… It doesn't matter anymore" said Annabeth.

"I will go with him to check on him" I said and walked to Annabeth. Our eyes met and she smiled.

"Please, do… Oh Gods!.. At least, we were happy while it lasted" said Annabeth and tears streamed down her eyes.

"Happiest than most demigods" I said and she nodded. Annabeth wiped her tears and sighed.

"Does it make a bad person for wishing for more time?" said Annabeth.

"Of course not" I said and she nodded. We walked inside the house again.

The house was silence. The kids weren't back yet. We sat on the couch and turned the TV. I guessed we didn't have anything else to do. I took her hand and we snuggled together. Annabeth cried silently for a couple of minutes.

One hour later, Derek and Cora returned. They entered to the house laughing and making jokes. They looked happy.

"Mom, Thalia, we are back" yelled Cora. I heard them on the kitchen probably putting the groceries away.

"Great. We are watching movie" I yelled as I watched an old after school movie with my mom in her late teenager years. I don't remember much of her anymore but she wasn't as nice as her character in the movie, the typical nerd girl who gets the football player at the end because she was a good girl.

"Which one?" said Derek and I heard the fridge door opening and closing.

"You have to come" I said grinning sarcastically. Cora and Derek walked into the room and sat next to Annabeth and me. We watched the movie for a while. Cora was confused at my mom's face. I guessed she recognized a bit of her in me.

"Who is she?" said Cora

"My mom in all her 80's glory" I said.

"That's your mom. She looks just like Uncle Jason's pictures but she also looks like you. Wow" said Cora.

"Dam right" I said and sighed. My mom was pretty and Jason was really the one who resembled her the most.

"Where is she now?" said Cora watching the part when my mom danced with the cute football player at prom.

"Dead. She just couldn't live with herself after Jason and I were gone… Don't worry, Cora. That's water under the bridge" I said without taking my eyes of the screen. Annabeth took my hand and squeezed it lightly. I felt like crying, like mourning her. Something I never did. I just buried myself in Hunters' work when I found out about her death.

"Was she nice?" said Derek.

"Not really. She wasn't like your mom. She just wanted Zeus/Jupiter back and really never cared at all about Jason or me" I said and tears left my eyes remembering how alone, scared and little I was. I had to take care of Jason when she left every night searching for our father. I was just 7 years old taking care of a baby.

"That's Ok" said Derek.

"Don't worry" I said and wiped my tears. I turned smiling to Derek and he kissed my cheek. My godson can be such a sweetie.

"Where is Aria?" said Derek.

"Sleeping. I just checked on her like 10 minutes ago. Let her rest" I said.

"Did she tell you why she is here?" said Derek.

"A quest, but you are not included. She has to do it alone, just like your mom when she found the statue of her mom" I said.

"Athena Parthenos" said Annabeth correcting me.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes.

"Are you guys hungry?" said Annabeth looking her children.

"Not really, we ate something on the way back" said Cora.

"Mom, I'm still kind of hungry" said Derek and his stomach growled. Everybody giggled.

"You are just like your dad" said Annabeth smiling. She stood up and ruffled his son's hair. Annabeth walked at the kitchen.

"Thalia, when is dad coming?" said Cora. The movie was over and a different movie was about to start.

"Tomorrow. Hopefully… Derek whatever happens. Please, wait for your father first" I said. Derek looked at me confused.

"Why?" said Derek.

"Just do it, godson" I said and Aria entered to the room. She sat next to Derek. Their eyes met and Derek blushed. Oh Gods! He like her.

"I don't if I should say thank you since you hit me in the first place" said Aria and placed a string of hair behind her ear.

"I am really sorry" said Derek.

"That's OK. So, you are a demigod too, Thalia?" said Aria.

"Yes, daughter of Zeus" I said. She stared at me looking for something.

"You really don't look like her daughter. I have seen pictures of some of them. Most are blonds with pretty blue eyes like some Jason dude" said Aria.

"Well, I take on my dad's darker side" I said thinking in Jason. How much I missed him. He died at the age of 20 protecting Piper from a pack of drakons. Sadly, Piper died heartbroken months later. I felt Derek's hand on my shoulder. He smiled at me trying to make me feel better.

"Did I say something wrong?" said Aria looking preoccupied at me.

"Of course not. Don't worry. Are you hungry? I will help Annabeth with dinner" I said hotly and stood up leaving the teens alone.


	7. Derek

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy, Annabeth and Thalia.**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. I hope you have enjoyed so far. Happy Tuesday!**

**6. Derek**

I was sitting between Cora and Aria. We are watching some Cora's tweet TV show in Nickelodeon. The room was darkening as the night comes. I tried so hard not to stare at her but she is kind of pretty with her light brown hair, tanned and toned skin. She is tall for her age. 16? 17? Maybe.

"What's your quest?" I asked. She turned to see me.

"Trivia… her twin torches, her symbols, are stolen. I was sent to find them. I was looking for a clue when you ran into me with our arrow. I will leave tomorrow" said Aria looking at me hopefully. I felt her eyes asking me to go with her but she didn't dare to say it. I promised to wait for dad.

"Do you know who took them?" I said and looked to the TV for a second. Cora was entertained in her show and not really listening to us.

"I don't know. Whoever did must be very strong. I am amazed that no Greeks have come here yet. Trivia is her goddess too" said Aria.

"Hecate, right? Probably, you should wait. Maybe they are coming to help you" I said hoping her to stay another day.

"Maybe, but I can't wait. I should really get going. I must take her torches back in 5 days or… well, you know the Gods and death lines" said Aria and smiled hopefully at me.

"Well, I really don't know. I don't know any of the Gods personally. My grandparents don't come here and we have never been in the States really" I said. She opened her mouth in surprise.

"Wow. Well, they love to have things just in time, just like a pizza" said Aria and laughed softly. I giggled at her. The room was darker and I could only see her face lightened by the TV.

"Do you know your dad?" I said.

"Yeah. He came for me when I was 10. He helped me to get to the Camp Jupiter. He is nice" said Aria and I felt her face turned sad.

"That's good, I gueess" I said. We stared at each other. She is pretty.

"Kids, dinner is ready" said Thalia loudly from the kitchen.

"Come on" said Cora turning off the TV and walking to the dining room.

"Right" I said sighing. I stood up and gave my hand to Aria. She took it with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you" said Aria and I held her hand for an extra second. I felt giddy inside and I couldn't help a smile in my face.

We sat on the table to eat. Mom and Thalia sit together as usual. Aria sat between Cora and me. We started eating and for two minutes nobody said a word.

"How long have been you living here?" said Aria lowering her fork.

"Well, in this house only five years. We have moved around since I got here 15 years ago and pregnant with Derek… that remains me, Thalia?" said my mom and gasped in surprised as she truly forgot something.

Thalia looked at us and went to the kitchen. Soon, she returned with a cherry pie, my favorite, with lit candles. I really don't like cake.

Everybody started singing Happy Birthday. Aria looked at me confused. She muttered "Is your birthday?" I nodded at her and she threw me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. She sang along my mom, Thalia and Cora. Thalia put the pie before me.

"Make a wish" said Thalia and kissed my forehead ruffling my messy hair. Thalia sat and mom and her stared at each other.

I looked at everybody at the table. My mom is amazing. Thalia is the coolest godmother anyone could ask. My sister Cora is annoying like all little sisters but she is cool. Whatever it happens, I know Cora has my back. Then I looked at Aria. Something about her draws me. I know we could be friends, maybe more one day.

"Come on, Derek. Blow the candles" said Cora grinning.

"Yeah. Thank you everybody" I said and thought about my wish which I already got: the opportunity of going on a quest. I blew the candles and they applauded at me. My mom took the pie and sliced it.

Before I noticed, I had a fork in my hand with a piece of pie ready to go to my mouth. The pie was just delicious.

After dinner, Thalia slept my bed while Aria on Cora's. So, Cora and I ended sleeping together in the sofa bed in the living room. I should complain but it was the only way to watch TV pretty late without my mom complaining.

Cora was sleeping like 5 minutes once she was under the covers. I slept after midnight and one movie.

Like 4 am, I felt a change in the atmosphere. I thought that maybe was a monster but Cora hadn't warned us. I stood up quietly listening for any noise. I saw the dark shape of someone walking down the stairs. It was Aria with her backpack at hand ready to go out.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Leaving. I am almost thankful that you almost killed me. I really needed a break. Quest can be really exhausting" said Aria and leaned to kiss my cheek. I felt hot and blushing red thankfully we were in the dark and she couldn't see a thing.

"I will go with you" I said hotly.

"Sorry, but no. It's dangerous and you are not trained. I cannot babysit you" said Aria and opened the door. She took one last look and me and closed the door behind her. I was standing there really confused. I thought she wanted me to go, yet she left me.

I went to my room. I opened the door really quietly. My godmother is really a heavy sleeper but I couldn't push my luck. I got a backpack and filled it with warm clothes, a thermo with nectar, and some drachmas. My bow and quiver were on the corner. I took them and walked downstairs.

I kissed my sister's forehead and she stirred. Cora looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"You are leaving" said Cora.

"Yes" I said.

"Take care. We love you and… don't believe the lies" said Cora and yawned softly.

"What lies? What are you saying?" I said confused.

"Just be smart like mom and not so hot-headed like dad" said Cora and pulled me. She kissed my forehead.

"Whatever you say sister" I said. She turned to the side and soon she was sleeping again. I wanted to say goodbye of mom and Thalia and they wouldn't let me out of the house.

I sighed as I took one last look at my house and I walked out hoping to find Aria soon. Finally, I was going in a quest. I knew Thalia would be mad in the morning since I didn't wait for dad.


	8. Percy Ii

**Disclaimer: Sorry!**

**Author's Note: Thank you!**

**7. Percy**

I got home in a taxi almost at dawn. Yesterday was Derek's birthday. I tried to be here sooner but I couldn't get an airplane ticket here. I had to take some connections and some extra bucks to get here today and not days later like it was planned. I really hate to fly but I had to be here fast.

I walked inside my home. I saw Cora sleeping in the sofa bed. That's weird. Maybe we had visits. Maybe Annabeth's parents are here. After all, yesterday was their first grandson 15th birthday.

I sat next to Cora. She stirred and woke up staring at me.

"Dad, you are here. I missed you so much" said Cora. She was still sofa lying down. I leaned and hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm here, kiddo. How was your brother's birthday?" I said. Cora looked away making me worried.

"Have you talked to mom or Thalia?" said Cora.

"Is Thalia here? That's why you are sleeping here?" I said.

"Sort of. Dad, something happened. I don't know if I should be the one to tell you" said Cora biting her bottom lip.

"What happened?" I said really worried. Was the prophecy already happening?

"Percy!" said mom from behind us. We turned to see Annabeth waking into the room. I stood up and hugged her. We kissed like teenagers.

"Mom, dad, gross!" said Cora behind us as she was standing up.

"It's good to be back" I whispered in Annabeth's ear. She smiled at me and kissed me chastely in the lips.

"It's good to have you back. How is your mom and everybody in New York?" said Annabeth as we held hands. She knew I visited my mom.

"Paul is finally retiring. Mom is writing the sequel of her novel, and guess what? Sarah is dating. I met the guy. He's cool… I went to Camp and…" I said and stopped. Do I really have to tell her right now?

"And?" said Annabeth intrigued and leaned closer to me.

"We will talk after breakfast" I said and kissed my wife again.

"Sure. Cora, did Derek go to his morning run?" said Annabeth. Cora was folding the sofa bed and stopped at the question.

"Mom…" said Cora and looked away again. She was hiding something.

"Cora?" I said walking to my daughter. Her eyes started to water and we looked at each other. My daughter was worried. I saw in her eyes what was wrong. I wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.

"It's not your fault, kiddo" I said.

"Percy?" said Annabeth. She was starting to pant hard and loud. She sat on the nearest armchair with difficulty. She started to sob uncontrollability. I walked to her and took her in my arms.

I heard steps walking downstairs. Soon, I saw my wife's best friend staring at us.

"I told him to wait, but he didn't listen, that kelp head. I wonder who remains to" said Thalia slightly upset and teary.

"What happened?" I said looking at Thalia. She wiped her tears before coming down. She braved herself with a sight.

"It's a long story… over breakfast, Cora help me with some waffles" said Thalia. Cora wiped her final tears and followed her godmother to the kitchen.

Annabeth and I stood there. I held Annabeth while she cried. Derek was gone. The song had already passed and Derek followed it. I could only hope to protect the heart… was it Cora? Her name means heart too. I could hope that my son would make the right choice.

The house started to fill with the wonderful smell of waffles making my mouth watered. I was really hungry. The day before yesterday's breakfast at my mom's was my last proper meal.

"Is it really happening?" said Annabeth softly with face on my chest.

"I think so…" I said and sighed.

"We were happy for some time at least" said Annabeth and met my eyes.

"More than happy. This time with our kids was Elysium. I couldn't ask for more happiness next to you. I love you so much. Whatever happens, I want you to know that we couldn't be happier" I said and we kissed. I wanted just to hold her to the end of the world which was coming fast. This was just the beginning.

"Mom, dad, breakfast is ready" said Cora loudly in the kitchen. I kissed Annabeth one more time and we walked holding hands to the table.

Cora had everything ready to eat from the plates to the syrup. Annabeth sat and I kissed her before sitting next to her.

We started to eat without saying a single word. I was glad. I felt my whole word crumbling down. The two prophecies were connected and there were only two outcomes: peace or me dead. As long as Annabeth stays in Alaska, there was hope that I would stay alive.

"It's my fault, mom. I should have stopped Derek" said Cora with tears in her eyes. I dropped my fork noisily and stared at my daughter. She was heartbroken.

"Baby, it's not your fault. When I was at camp, Rachel told me that this was going to happen… Cora, you can't fight the fates. Derek was going one way or another. We can only hope he will choose to protect instead of destroy" I said.

"What exactly told you the Oracle?" said Annabeth with determination in her eyes. I could see her thinking in plan to save everybody. My beautiful and strong wife was on duty now.

"Exactly, _the song shall find the sea legacy to retrieve the dark Lady torches. The heart will be lost, stolen by a promise of revenge. In the cold land, a decision will be made to save or destroy the place of the gods' offspring"_ I said.

"What does it mean?" said Cora frightened and shaking with her cheeks stained with tears.

"Aria was meant to find your brother. They will find Hecate's twin torches. An old enemy will stole the heart and your brother will make a difficult decision" said Annabeth and looked at Thalia.

"What heart? From who?" said Cora. Annabeth and I looked each other. We thought the same thing: Cora was in danger. She was our heart, our precious girl that grounded us and tied us together. Derek would anything for Cora even destroying Camp for her.

"We don't know" said Annabeth.

"I will follow Derek. I will find my sisters first. We might need backups" said Thalia.

"Mom, I'm going with Thalia. I will become a hunter to help Derek" said Cora standing up. I felt Annabeth's fear. Cora could leave us. She would be in the open and unprotected.

"You can't mean that… It's too dangerous and you are too young… Are you really sure you want this? Immortality is a burden more that a blessing" said Annabeth and new tears were in her eyes.

"Mom, ever since I was 4, I knew this was my destiny. I will help Derek from Thalia's side" said Cora.

"Cora…" said Annabeth softly. She was shaking scared and worried as any mother would if her 12 year old wanted to fight.

"This is who I am... I love you, mom, dad, but I know I was born to serve Lady Artemis" said Cora. Deep down, I knew my daughter was saying the truth. That's what Rachel said about Cora being special. My Cora is meant to be an eternal maiden.

"I won't let you. You are still too young. Please, stay until you are at least 14, please?" said Annabeth begging to her. Cora's resolution quivered. She wiped her tears one more time and sat down. Annabeth reached for her daughter's hand. Cora looked at Annabeth's hand holding hers.

"Mom… It's Ok, I will stay for you. I will wait if you really want me to, but I won't be happy" said Cora and smiled sadly at us.

"Thank you" said Annabeth.

Thalia stood up. She hugged us as we were sitting on our chairs. She kissed my cheek and I was really startled. That was a first.

"I will go now. Cora, next time then… Annabeth, everything will be fine. I love you" said Thalia as she hugged her best friend for over 20 something years.

"I love you too, Thalia. Be careful" said Annabeth and they hugged tighter.

Thalia waved goodbye and left us in the table. I heard the door closing and I sighed. My appetite was gone and my wife was looking down fighting her tears. Cora stood up and hugged us. I promised myself to protect them.


	9. Thalia III

**Disclaimer: I wished but sadly no. I don't own Percy, Thalia, Artemis, Annabeth and the hunters.**

**Author's Notes: I feel blessed because you have liked the story so far. Mila-is-a-wormbook-101, thank you for your lovely review. You made my day. Happy early update by mistake!**

**8. Thalia**

I left the Jacksons. Their world was coming down. The prophecy issued 15 years ago mixed with another and things are happening.

"OH GODS!" I yelled really angry in the middle of the woods. I was really upset by everything. Annabeth left everything to keep her family safe and still… I felt on my knees and punched the ground until my fists until they were bleeding. Annabeth didn't deserve it neither Percy, less Derek and Cora. Probably, I had spent one hour on the ground.

Once I got up, I walked a mile when I saw a Hyperborean giant getting near. These cold monsters are normally peaceful and don't mind demigods in their way.

The giant saw me and its face angered. I was in trouble. The monster ran with wide steps thunderous steps. He could step on me and I will be a goner. He ran passed by me and I dodged just in time.

The giant thought he got me. He turned with a big grin in his face and saw me standing and breathing. The giant's face contoured with anger and madness. He yelled an incoherent word. He swung his big fist at me and I ducked.

The giant's fist hit a tree which fell near me. A branch hit me and I sat down disoriented. I touched my head and blood was pouring. I closed and opened my eyes trying to focus again.

The giant advanced at me again with his closed fists ready to hit any moment. I took my bow and an arrow of my quiver. I needed a clear good shot in his eyes and I would escape. I aimed and breathed out. The arrow flew swiftly and hit a tree behind the giant. I missed. I cursed and ran as the giant's fist attacked me again.

I ran as fast as I could away from the giant, but it was taller and its steps were longer. Soon, he was almost stepping me again. I hid under a fallen tree. I took out my bow and aimed again. The arrow didn't hit again. I groaned upset. The giant saw and punched the tree. The trunk broke in half. I crawled on the lifted half and hid under another tree.

I was sweaty and dirty. The giant wasn't fast and that was my only advantage. He was really strong. Once he really hit me, I would be dead. I couldn't run and hide forever. I had to stand up and fight eventually. I sighed and took my bow aiming my arrow at him.

The giant was giving me his back and I yelled at the top of my lungs: "You idiot". The giant turned angry and threw a punch with its massive fist. I breathed and I let the arrow go. I hoped for a pierced eyes and I got my wish.

The giant yelled in pain as my arrow hit its eye. Its hand went to its eye and protected it from more harm. This was my opportunity and ran away. I could never vanish a giant with only a bow and arrows.

I stumbled and fell a couple of times on my run. I ran until I found a stream like 1 mile far from my encounter with the giant. I haven't heard the giant's screams for over 20 minutes. I stopped on the stream and washed my face. I saw my reflection. The red trail of dried blood ran down my neck. I was lucky still.

I saw on the shore of the stream and looked in my bag. I took out some nectar and took just a little sip to regain my strength. I sighed and rested for 20 minutes. I had lost Derek's trail miles ago. I didn't know where to go anymore. I promised to protect Derek but I couldn't find him now.

From the forest I just got out, I heard screams and battle sounds. The giant or something else was fighting. I wondered to stay or get in the battle. Maybe Derek and Aria found the giant just like me.

I stood up ready to find out who was there fighting and the sounds of battle ceased. I feared that Derek was hurt or even death. I walked slowly at the edge of the forest and I saw my sisters walking to me. I sighed in relief. I was glad to see my sisters. They patted my shoulders as they passed by my side.

From the back, I saw her. I ran at her and kneeled in front of her.

"Milady, It's good to see that you are fine" I said.

"Rise, my sister. It's good to see that you are fine" said Artemis. I stood up and she placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled. I touched her hand on me and smiled back.

"Milady, how did you find me?" I said.

"You seem to forget who I am, sister… my brother sent me here. His daughter is in trouble" said Lady Artemis

"Aria…" I said. Something big was definitely happening. Apollo has never sent us to help one of his kids.

"You met her?" said Artemis.

"Yes" I said looking to my sisters cleaning themselves on the cold water stream.

"Let's talk… Hunters, raise the camp" said Artemis with her cold silver eyes staring at me.

"Yes, milady" all my sisters and I yelled.

Soon, our tents were raised. The fire was boiling water and some of my sisters went to hunt something to eat in the forest. I entered Artemis' tent and kneeled again in her presence.

"Thalia, report everything" said Artemis showing me a chair. I sat at the table. Artemis sat in front of me and served tea.

"Milady, a new prophecy and a quest. Derek, legacy of Poseidon and Aria, daughter of Apollo will find Hecate's twin torches. Someone stole them. According to the Oracle, a heart will be lost and I think Derek…" I said.

"Thalia, I'm weak here. We are too far from our land" said Artemis interrupting me. She stopped and smiled again. "I cannot protect you and the rest of the hunters with my godly powers. Right now, I am just like you"

"Milady?" I said confused and worried. She was putting herself in danger for Apollo's request.

"We must be careful and don't lose" said Artemis.

"I understand" I said nodding.

"This girl… what do you think of her?" said Artemis.

"I don't trust her. Something was odd when I met her. I think she recognized Derek. Maybe she was looking for him specifically. I really don't know that to think" I said exasperated. I should have stopped Derek of ever going.

"She is being manipulated by an unknown force. Conflict is coming and he is the most important piece. Somebody wants the boy on its side" said Artemis slowly letting me understand the words.

"Then, my godson is in danger" I said feeling like crying.

"I am afraid he is" said Artemis and took a sip of her cup of tea. I left my tea untouched and went out. I needed some fresh air to clear my head.


	10. Outtake: Moonlight Talk

**Disclaimer: Good! I don't own Percy, Annabeth, Artemis and Thalia, but Derek is mine.**

**Author's Note: As this is an outtake, attendance is optional. **

**Tomorrow, I will post the following chapter. We are halfway with 14 reviews, 1400 views, 12 alerts and 11 favorites. Thank you so much.**

**Moonlight Talk**

**At the age of 20, Annabeth found out she is pregnant again. The prophecy will have two possible legacies to destroy peace. What will Annabeth do about it? Outtake between "Beyond the Land of Gods" and "The Beginning of the End"**

Annabeth Jackson was pacing around her bedroom. She had a positive pregnancy test in her hand. She didn't know how this was happening again. Well, she did know but she was on birth control. That's a great irony. Her first child was born under the 1% of possibility that comes with condoms labels. Now, she was on the pill, which she never forgets to take, and she was pregnant again.

Annabeth was angry. She had to blame the Gods and Percy's swimmers. She couldn't find herself telling the news to Percy yet. Annabeth wanted to let it sink first.

Annabeth sat on her bed and started to panic. This new baby could be the one of the prophecy. There will be two legacies now, one of them will destroy the Camps, but which one?.. Unless she did something to ensure it was Derek the one, she could…

"Annabeth, are you fine?" said Thalia knocking her bedroom door and startling Annabeth who was starting to think unspeakable things.

Thalia was here since yesterday visiting because tomorrow is Derek's 2nd birthday and Annabeth's birthday, which was today. Annabeth wondered if it was time to share the news or not.

"Yes, I'm just changing. I'm going out" said Annabeth loudly without opening the door yet.

"Where?" said Thalia.

"Mom, me go" said Derek behind the door with Thalia.

"I'm just going out to the store for something. Thalia, you stay with Derek" I said.

"Ahhh… I get it, something special for tomorrow" said Thalia. She thought Annabeth was talking about a present for Derek.

Annabeth hit her forehead with her palm. She had totally forgotten about a present for her son. She had been too busy with college assignments and freaking out for being pregnant again. She also hadn't bought the cake, the streamers and the other birthday decorations.

Annabeth changed in a heartbeat and opened the door. Thalia was carrying Derek who was smiling at her. Derek was a beautiful toddler with black hair and grey eyes.

"You are right, Thalia. Percy will be here by 10. If I am not here yet, tell him not to worry. You know how he is" said Annabeth and kissed her son goodbye.

"Bye" said Derek waving at Annabeth as she walked out the door.

Annabeth drove without a real direction for over 10 minutes. She needed to clear her head before talking to anybody. She stopped in a red light and saw the store in the corner.

"Damn, I had forgotten" cursed Annabeth and went to the store.

Once she had everything for the party, Annabeth decided to drive back home. She was driving when she saw a golden deer passing through the road and a teen hunter running behind. She recognized the teen and pulled over immediately.

Annabeth walked in the forest for a couple of minutes in the direction she saw the hunter going. The moon was full and high making the forest less scary.

"Lady Artemis" yelled Annabeth. Then she heard a twig breaking behind her. She turned to see the goddess.

"Daughter of Athena" said Artemis. Annabeth kneeled in front of the goddess.

"What brings you here?" said Annabeth.

"I know about your condition" said Artemis. Annabeth gasped in surprise.

"How?" said Annabeth.

"I'm not the goddess of childbirth for nothing. I can feel the new life growing in you. A new legacy to fulfill the prophecy" said Artemis.

"I know" said Annabeth looking down and slightly disappointment. She never meant of having another baby.

"She will be strong. I can sense it" said Artemis.

"Is a girl?" said Annabeth and she felt her heart swelling with joy. A girl! She always wanted a girl.

"Yes, more powerful that Thalia's godson, even more powerful that Perseus. If she is the one, she will turn everything to ashes" said Artemis and Annabeth felt her world crumbing down. This baby was the one. Annabeth felt it.

"What can I do? Not have her?" said Annabeth scared with already tears in her eyes. She thought the two only options: keep her or abort her.

"It's not my call to make" said Artemis. Annabeth shook her head. Percy wanted a girl so much that shattered all hesitation in her, even if the baby was the one.

"I can't hurt her. She is my baby" said Annabeth and instinctively touched her belly where the 8 weeks baby was.

"You have to make a smart decision before it's too late" said Artemis with a hard cold stare.

"I won't hurt her. I won't let you hurt her" said Annabeth with conviction. Even if this baby was the one, Annabeth couldn't let anyone harm her.

"Thalia could if I order her" said Artemis and Annabeth knew that Thalia would follow orders.

"Don't you dare" yelled Annabeth. She wished to have her sword with her but she left it in the car.

"I have to protect the Olympus. Your son still lives because he is under Thalia's protection, but she cannot protect both" said Artemis. Annabeth felt her heart heavy as lead.

"Is there a way for her to avoid her fate?" said Annabeth weakly.

"Thalia made a choice like that before" said Artemis. Annabeth understood completely what the goddess was saying.

"I know what you mean. That's why you are here?" said Annabeth.

"Could be" said Artemis coolly.

"Then, she is yours. I offer my daughter to you. She will become a hunter when she is on age to decide" said Annabeth kneeling in front of the goddess. She was doing what she could to protect her daughter, the Olympus and the Camps.

"I accept her. She will be a mighty addition to the hunters" said Artemis with a cold smile in her face. It was her plan all along.

"As long as she is safe" said Annabeth looking away. She was forced to make this choice, but she didn't regret it.

Artemis walked to her and touched her pregnant belly. Annabeth felt a cool sensation running around where the baby should be.

"I bless her to be safe and happy until the time comes to join us" said Artemis and smiled warmly at Annabeth.

"Thank you, I guess" said Annabeth almost rolling her eyes.

"Don't underestimate my blessing. It will be handy" said Artemis coldly.

"I've better get going" said Annabeth thinking that Percy would be home in any minute.

"Sure, daughter of Athena… Alice!" said Artemis as Annabeth started to walk to her car.

"What?" said Annabeth as she turned to meet the goddess' stare.

"I like Alice" said Artemis.

"Alice?" said Annabeth.

"I have never had a hunter named Alice, Cora and Valerie" said Artemis smiling.

"I'll think about it. Thank you for the suggestions" said Annabeth and walked to her car.

As she drove back home, she thought that she just became Thalia's mother. She had just given her daughter to Artemis just like Jason was given to Hera. Annabeth felt like crying but she didn't. She didn't need Percy worrying for nothing yet.

Once Annabeth was back home, Thalia was in the front yard playing with Derek as she parked in the driveway. Derek was holding a tiny bow, his early gift from Thalia, and trying to place an arrow. Annabeth waved at them as she walked at them. Thalia smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Whatever you do, don't name her Alice. I can't stand that name. Don't you dare to name my goddaughter Thalia neither" said Thalia with a Cheshire cat's grin on her face.

"How?" said Annabeth surprised.

"I knew before coming… Lady Artemis… I like Cora" said Thalia shrugging.

"We'll see. Zoe is a nice name too" said Annabeth looking at the stars when the huntress constellation was.

"Mom" said Derek as he walked to her mother. Annabeth carried him in her arms and kissed her son.

"What?" said Annabeth smiling at his beautiful almost 2 years old boy.

"Like Cora" said Derek smiling.

"You don't know what we are talking about, Derek" said Annabeth.

"Baby sister" said Derek and Annabeth gasped in surprise.

"How did you know?" said Annabeth wondering if Thalia told him. Annabeth threw a murderous look at Thalia who only shrugged in denial.

"Sister Cora" said Derek. Annabeth sighed.

"Then Cora it is" said Annabeth. Thalia smiled so hard that Annabeth wondered if her face hurt.

"You won't regret it, grey eyes" said Thalia.

"You know, you never told me why Derek" said Annabeth intrigued.

"McDreamy" said Thalia blushing.

"What? The TV doctor? You named my son after a TV show's character?" said Annabeth half-upset and half-amused.

"What? He is hot, intelligent and your son looks kind like him. The same unruly hair" said Thalia smiling.

"Oh Gods! Does Percy know?" said Annabeth trying not to laugh.

"Well, yeah. He watches the show with me when I visit. He records it for me" said Thalia.

"I have to check the Tivo" said Annabeth thinking in her husband watching TV with Thalia. Her best friend just rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Go inside. I will get the things into the house" said Thalia and kissed Derek. She walked to the car and Annabeth sighed again.

"Sure, come on, buddy. You are getting a bath before bed" said Annabeth and entered the house with his son in his arms.

**NOW LET'S CONTINUE WITH OUR ORIGINAL STORYLINE...**


	11. Derek II

**Disclaimer: The Jacksons' kids and Aria are mine.**

**Author's Note: Hello and thank you. Love your reviews and xoxo... Happy Tuesday! **

**9. Derek**

I walked all morning without a specific course. I was walking in circles. I was a fool. She never told me where she was going. I would probably never find her.

I was already walking the outskirts in the next town in the North. I felt my eyes sore with the sun on my face.

I entered in an old fashioned cafeteria like one from the 50's, even with an old music box in the corner or whatever is called. I was so hungry but I only had $20 bucks on my wallet. I sat in a booth and a server came with a menu in her hand.

"Hello, what can I get you to drink, pumpkin?" said the middle age server. She stared at me for a couple of seconds.

"Water, please" I said and smiled at her. She looked at me thinking and wondering something.

"Are you the Dr. Jackson's son?" said the server. I saw the nametag. Her name is Ingrid.

"Yes. Do you know my dad?" I said.

"Yes, he comes here once a month for work things" said Ingrid.

"Oh…" I said.

"I will come later. Don't worry, pumpkin. I will put in your dad's tab" said Ingrid and I just nodded. I think she figured out that I had no money.

A couple of minutes later, Ingrid came and I ordered the largest plate of eggs and pancakes available with extra strings of bacon.

Once the food was on my table, I ate almost swallowed the whole thing. I was really starving. I was almost done with my food when I heard the place's door opening. I never looked to see the new comer. Then I saw someone sitting in front of me across the table.

"There you are. I was looking for you" said Aria smiling at me. She removed her backpack and placed it next to her.

Ingrid, the server, approached to us with the menu at hand. She gave the menu to Aria.

"Your friend?" said Ingrid.

"Yes… Did you get lost?" I said looking at Aria. She smiled at me and moved her hand to touch mine over the table. I could have smiled back but I was confused by her actions.

"Yes, you told me turn right in the wrong corner" said Aria smiling at me.

"You know… men. What do you want to eat, pumpkin?" said Ingrid.

"Just whatever he is having. It looks great" said Aria and gave the menu back to Ingrid. I waited for Ingrid to leave us alone to talk.

"What are you doing?" I said and removed my hand. She looked away sadly at my action. I really wanted to hold her hand but I didn't like to be used that way.

"I was waiting for you. I knew you were coming. You are part of the quest regardless of what your family says" said Aria and stole a piece of bacon. She looked at me and ate the piece.

"I… don't know what to say. I really don't know why I came in the first place" I said.

"Yes, you do. I saw it in your eyes. You wanted to come on a quest, right? Probably, you have listened to your parent's stories and wanted to taste it yourself… Let me tell you something. Quests are not fun. People die sometimes" said Aria sadly.

"I just… wanted… to see for myself" I said weakly. She was right. I just came out of curiosity.

"Well, you are not Percy Jackson's son for nothing" said Aria and giggled. I gasped in surprise.

"Do you know…?" I said.

"Of course, I do. You dad is part of the seven. He is famous, as well as you mom, who brought peace between camps by finding Athena Parthenos" said Aria interrupting me.

"Meeting me was a trap?" I said looking at her with a cold stare. She met my eyes and smiled wickedly. In what I got myself into?

"No, just a coincidence. I was really hoping not to find you but the Fates had different plans" said Aria and looked away. She was sad.

"Why?" I said and she turned to see me. A tear was running her cheek. She wiped it off.

"Everything would be a lot better in the long run if you didn't hit me with your arrow" said Aria. I was shocked. Something was off. She wasn't telling something.

I was about to talk when Ingrid returned with Aria's food. Aria thanked Ingrid and started to eat too. I let eat. I looked outside the window and I turned to see her. She is pretty… I was staring at her and she smiled.

"Tell me about yourself" said Aria and put more food on her mouth. She was changing the topic in our gloomy conversation.

"Well, you have seen my mom and my sister. We live here as you saw. My godmother Thalia is a hunter of Artemis, and she taught me how to hunt and some cool techniques" I said and she raised her eyebrow.

"Well, you need learn more like not shooting girls" said Aria and giggled.

"You haven't seen nothing yet" I said.

"Like?" said Aria teasing me.

"I can't tell you. Hunter's promise" I said and crossed my heart. She giggled again. She looked prettier happy as we were right now: laughing.

"But you are not a hunter or a maiden" said Aria mocking me. I smiled at her and she blushed.

"Well, I still promised" I said shrugging. She laughed harder.

She brushed her hair behind her ear and bit her bottom lip thinking hard. She moved her hand to touch mine.

"I like you" said Aria suddenly. I could see her blushing. She was more upfront that I would believe.

"Really? Me too. I just adore myself" I said with a goofy grin. I wasn't really mocking. I just didn't know what else to do. It's the first time a girl said something like that before.

"Ha ha… that's not funny" said Aria slightly upset. She looked down and sighed sadly.

"Well, I like you too, happy?" I said death seriously. She raised her eyes to meet mine and nodded at my words.

"A bit… I just wished we had met in different circumstances" said Aria and she sighed again. I could tell she was holding back her tears. Something was definitely wrong here, at everything.

"What are you talking about?" I said somberly. She held my hand over the table squeezing it and looked at me with nearly teary eyes.

"Like I said quests are not fun. You should have never craved for a quest, sea legacy… but I am glad you did. Otherwise, I would be going alone" said Aria and I nodded at her words.

She finished eating. I was confused by everything. She wanted me here but at the same time she didn't. She liked me but she wanted me gone. Girls are really confusing. I had a headache already.

We left the cafeteria and for two days, we travelled north. We found some trouble and for the first time I fought alone without my family and I never felt more alive. It was good to be next to Aria. Since she is the daughter of Apollo, everything feels warmer by her side. It's like having an extra blanket or maybe it was her smile.


	12. Percy III

**Disclaimer: I don't own Annabeth and Percy, but Cora I do.**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and alerts. I am really thankful. Happy Friday!**

**10. Percy**

I have to work until next week. Yesterday, I returned home and found out that Derek went on a quest. If I had only been here earlier, maybe I could have stopped him. However, the prophecy includes him and you can't fight the Fates.

Right now, I was in bed. Annabeth was sleeping on my chest. I coiled a string of her golden hair in my fingers. I knew I should enjoy this small moment of peace but I can't help feeling fear, desperation, and other negative things. My son was gone. The prophecy was happening as we speak.

I knew I should go and help my son, but I could drive him away instead of pulling him closer to us. He would fall into darkness if I do too much or too little. This was too delicate and not really my specialty.

Annabeth kissed my chest and neck as she woke up taking me out of my thoughts.

"Good morning" I said and she looked at me with a big loving smile on her face. Whatever was going on outside, we were happy in this moment.

"Good morning" said Annabeth and moved to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around her as I deepened our kissed. Her hands moved to grab my hair pulling even closer. I love my wife's lips and after 14 years married I still couldn't get enough of her. She still made me feel like a red-blood hormonal crazy teenager.

She stopped kissed me and stared at me with her beautiful grey eyes what I have known for over 20 years.

"I love you" I whispered and she smiled. Annabeth cupped my cheek and sighed. She was sad but tried her best to look happy. That's my wife.

"Percy, is there hope?" said Annabeth and tears were in her eyes already coming down. I pulled her to me and kissed her again. I let go of her lips and wiped her tears with my thumbs.

"Of course, there is hope as long as we are together" I said and Annabeth nodded.

"I'm scared" whispered Annabeth.

"Me too" I said. We hugged.

Later, I was downstairs watching TV with Cora. Annabeth was on the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Dad" said Cora and turned off the TV. She meant business.

"Yes, Cora?" I said and I saw my daughter looking down and rubbing her hands nervously.

"Dad, tell me the truth. Did I make a mistake letting Derek go?" said Cora ready to cry.

"Cora. Derek was meant to go. You wouldn't stop him, neither would I" I said thinking my words. Even if I was here, Derek would go anyway.

"Is he really in danger? Are we in danger?" said Cora and tears were on her face. I looked at my daughter. She is the same age when I had my first quest.

"I think so… Cora, I will do everything I can to keep all of you safe. Nothing will ever happen to you" I said and Cora looked away.

"Dad, please don't make a promise that you can't keep" whispered Cora.

"Cora, look at me. I promised your mom to make it to the Doors of Death and we made it. I promised her to survive the wars and we did. Trust me on that" I said and Cora met my eyes and looked away again.

"Dad, bad things are coming" said Cora and more tears were on her cheeks.

"Cora, what are you saying? What did you dream?" I said fearing her next words.

"Dad, we will be divided and confused. I didn't see the outcome. I just saw Derek, mom, you and I in different places in the darkness. I couldn't see much just but I heard Derek whispering. I couldn't understand his words but he was in pain and really angry" said Cora and cried louder.

Cora moved to my chest. I hugged her. She cried and sobbed. Minutes later, Annabeth came and saw us.

"Percy?" said Annabeth. There was confusion in her voice.

"Come" I said and Annabeth sat next to Cora. My daughter moved from my chest to her mom's.

"What's wrong?" whispered Annabeth looking at me.

"Cora had a bad dream. Annabeth… we are staying together, right?" I said and Annabeth nodded at me.

We stayed with our daughter until a weird smell hit my nose.

"What the Hades?" I said.

"Oh Gods!" said Annabeth screaming and ran to the kitchen. The whole place filled with smoke.

After a fire hazard and opening all the windows, we ended up having breakfast outside. We went to our favorite dinner and Annabeth kept sighing during the entire meal. She was really worried about Derek.

Once we were back after eating out, Annabeth and Cora cleaned the kitchen while I talked to Hazel over the phone.

Normally, demigods shouldn't use the phone but we are very far from the nearest monster around, so it really doesn't matter. Hazel told me that no quest has been made in Camp Jupiter about Hecate's things. Aria went missing days ago and her cohort was worried. I told her that Aria just passed by and I heard the prophecy sending her here.

Now I was worried if there was no quest in Camp Jupiter, how come did Aria knew? Who sent her? Was it a trap?

I walked inside the living room and saw Annabeth stroking Cora's hair who was sleeping on the couch for over 10 minutes most. I sat next to Cora.

"What did Hazel say?" said Annabeth.

"That Aria came by herself. Someone else sent her" I said and Annabeth took a big breath.

Suddenly, Cora sat up scared like she was drowning. Her eyes were wide and she has gasping loudly for air.

"Cora!" said Annabeth taking her by the shoulders.

"Mom, really bad, Derek is in trouble, I saw the shadow of a giant" said Cora as she was panting hard.

"How did it look like?" I said looking at my scared daughter.

"It wasn't a Hyperborean… I only saw a dark robe and diamond eyes" said Cora still breathing hard. She was really shaken up.

"Where did you see him?" said Annabeth.

"Near Hubbard glacier. We are going to rescue him. Oh Gods!" said Cora and hugged me. I held her as she cried. I heard the phone ringing.

"I'm going" said Annabeth looking at us, then she was out of the room and the ringing stopped.


	13. Annabeth II

**Disclaimer: Sorry, for the story. I know it's not faithful to Rick Riordan because I created some characters of my own. I hope I at least embodied the spirit of the characters.**

**Author's Note: This is the last Annabeth's POV and the most dramatic one. **

**Thanks for your reviews, favorites, alerts, views and just views. **

**Nik, Percy's POV is the last one... Wait for it. **

**Mila, I can't say much if Aria is a traitor or not, you will have to wait.**

**H****appy Sunday! Tomorrow another outtake in my famous ONE-SHOT Monday! It's going to lead more questions that answers. I apologize in advance. It's going to be polemic.**

**11. Annabeth**

I walked to the ringing telephone. I took a big breath before picking up.

"Hello" I said

"Hi, Annabeth" said the voice that sounded like Rachel.

"Rachel?" I said.

"Percy and Cora must go now otherwise they won't get to Derek on time" said Rachel.

"I will go too" I said with determination.

"No, you don't" said Rachel.

"What are you saying? I can't stay and I have to be there for my son and my family" I said really confused. Cora and Percy said we should stay together and Rachel is saying differently. Who should I listen?

"You will stay if you want them to live. Don't say a word" said Rachel and she hung up. It wasn't a threat. It was a promise.

"Rachel?" I said and got no answer on the other side.

I hung up with a shaking hand. I sat on my knees and hugged myself at the shivering that was covering me completely. I felt so cold and scared. My family was in danger and I had to stay if I wanted them alive.

Whoever is behind this wants me. The list of enemies swearing revenge is quite big. I was wrong. I'm the heart, not Cora. If I go with them, they will kill Cora and Thalia to get to me. If I stay, I might borrow some time to come up with a plan unless I ended up death. Maybe I can finish this whole madness by myself. I was the one who started all this anyway. I can do it. I can protect them. Percy is reckless especially when the kids are involved.

I walked to kitchen trying to warm myself with a glass of wine. I only drink in rare occasions. This was one.

"Annabeth" said Percy walking to me.

"Yes, Percy?" I said and sipped my glass. The wine didn't help but I had to try something.

"I think we should get going. Derek needs us" said Percy and hugged me lightly and kissed my forehead. I looked at him and kissed his lips memorizing them.

"Go, I will stay" I said with conviction.

"Sure? You have to come. I can't leave you alone" said Percy confused and unsure. I wasn't sure either.

"Sure. I will call Malcolm to keep company. I'll be fine. I won't be alone" I said nodding. I smiled. I tried to put my best face.

"But Cora's dream? We have to stay together" said Percy worried. I knew he was right, but I couldn't shake the promise over the phone.

"Rachel called. I have to stay. You have to trust her… Protect our kids. I love you" I said looking at his eyes. We kissed like it was our last. I prayed to the Gods it wasn't.

"I love you too with all my heart" said Percy and kissed my eyes.

I went to Cora's room and helped her to pack. She was so nervous since this was her first rescue mission.

"Mom, be careful. Uncle Malcolm must not leave your side for nothing. Promise me" said Cora as she stocked a thick sweater in her backpack.

"I should be the one saying that" I said smiling. I was teasing her.

"Mom, I'm not kidding. I know why you are staying" said Cora.

"Rachel told me" I said innocently.

"Are you sure is the only reason?" said Cora looking serious like she knew something I didn't.

"Of course, it is. I trust Rachel…What are you saying, Cora? Is it a trap?" I said really worried.

"I still don't know… You are staying, that's for sure. I still don't know why. I didn't see you in my dream, only dad and I were going for Derek and Aria... I'm worried. Something is really wrong here" said Cora weakly.

"Don't worry my precious daughter. I will be fine. Take care of your dad and not let him be so impulsive. He will need you to be the voice of reason, ok?" I said and hugged my daughter.

Half an hour later, I said goodbye to my daughter and husband. Percy and I kissed for the longest time until Cora hit the claxon loudly at us. They took the car. It was faster this way. Hopefully, they will reach Derek just in time. I walked inside my house and called Malcolm.

"Hey" I said over the phone.

"What's up, sis?" said Malcolm

"Nothing. Percy and the kids are out and…" I said.

"Cora called me. I'm on my way. Where are we doing?" said Malcolm interrupting me.

"Maybe the mall and some take-out, or we can stay inside and watch movies" I said. I haven't spent time with Malcolm in a while.

"Sure, whatever you want sister" said Malcolm and hung up.

10 minutes later, I heard my brother's car parking in my driveway. I went out to meet him. He waved at me as he turned off his car's engine.

"Hi" I said as he walked to me.

"Hi. I've missed you, sis" said Malcolm and hugged me in an air depraving bear hug. I looked at the sky and gasped. I totally had forgotten.

"Oh Gods!" I said looking at Malcolm's surprised face.

"What?" said Malcolm.

"I forgot I had a doctor's appointment. Come with me, please" I said sighing in shame. How could I forget? Well, with everything happening right now…

"Of course, Annabeth" said Malcolm and we entered his car.

Soon, we were in the doctor's office. This was just normal yearly checkup results. Absolutely, it was nothing out of the ordinary. I had my blood drawn one week ago. We waited until Janet, the reception girl, called us. We sat in not so comfortable chairs in a white office full of diplomas hanging on the walls.

"Good to see, Annabeth. Mr. Jackson, I guess" said the Dr. Heimlich as he entered the room.

"No, he is my brother" I said smiling and shaking his hand.

"Oh, sorry, my mistake" said the doctor and shook Malcolm's hand.

"How is my sister?" said Malcolm once the doctor sat on his chair.

"Well, Annabeth, I have bad news" said the doctor somberly.

"Don't worry. I'm with you" said Malcolm as he took my hand. I was worried now.

"What's wrong with me?" I said feeling fear crawling in like spiders.

"Well, you son and daughter will be really upset because they will have to share you. Congratulations! You are pregnant" said the doctor smiling happily at us.

"Oh Gods! Oh Gods! Oh Gods!" said in shock. I was breathing in and out really loudly.

"Is everything OK? Most woman are thrilled with such news… unless, is your husband's, right?" said the doctor leaning to us. He was astonished by my answer. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, of course, it's just too unexpected. After Cora, I had my tubes tied. We weren't supposed to have more kids. My previous doctor assured me that" said Annabeth really surprised.

Malcolm was pale, like he had just seen a ghost. He wasn't expecting this too. Percy is going to freak out even more than us.

"You are not the first woman who gets pregnant like that. Let me assure you that. Life always finds a way" said the doctor with a smile.

"I hate Percy right now" whispered Malcolm.

"Me too" I whispered back and put my best smile to the doctor.

"Oh Gods! I had teenagers at home. Starting over with cribs, diapers and play dates? You know" I said trying to sound casual. I sighed as I remembered Cora's words. She knew.

I don't know how we got to the house. I was just really in shock by the news. I was 33 years old with two teenager kids, one of the way, a prophecy on us and the ever terrifying possibility of losing Percy.

Malcolm and I talked. I told him everything: Aria, the quest, Derek, Cora and Percy going and how everything was connecting. I cursed and yelled in front of him. I was desperate. I felt such exasperation and despair that I cried in his arms for hours. I was really scared for the safety of my family and now a baby. I couldn't have a baby in this moment when Percy, Cora and Derek needs me the most.

What if this baby was the one? I sent Percy away leaving myself in the open. Whoever is behind this maybe wants this baby, over Derek. I think I made a mistake. I should have listened to Percy and go with them.

Malcolm listened to me like a good brother but he was weird. Maybe he was more preoccupied, just more anxious and super more surprised than me.

Once I was calmed, Malcolm went for Chinese take-out. He came back and made me some tea for dinner and my nerves. It tasted really strange, not bad. It left a weird taste in your mouth but Malcolm told me that it was a sample tea from a new Chinese restaurant on Main Street. I didn't want to drink it but Malcolm gave me such reassuring smile that I drank 2 cups, just to please him.

After dinner and the tea, I felt tired so I went to my room while Malcolm slept in the couch. Once alone, I cried until I felt asleep.

Almost at dawn, I woke up feeling something wet. I turned on the lights and I saw the red bloody stain in the sheets. I lost the baby that I just found out I was having. I cried softly for over one hour on the bed. I didn't want Malcolm coming here.

I still don't know if I cried of pain or relief. This baby could be the one to fulfill the prophecy if Derek wasn't the one. For the first time, I fully understood Poseidon's words at Percy when he was 12. Poseidon wasn't happy of Percy living this demigod life, this cursed life. After all, demigods live tragic lives.

The light was starting to enter making everything brighter. I stood up, I looked at the window and I saw the sunrise. It's pretty when the sun appeared and rose from the mountains. I love this place and my family. I could only hope to protect them. I would fight whoever was coming for me for their sake.


	14. Outtake: Summer Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**Author's Note: This is just a little detour before the gran finale coming soon. I still don't have the THIRD part. I'm in the middle of writer's block on this one. I really don't know how to continue. **

**Smegol26, I won't deny the fishiness of the matter. The important is not the WHAT, but the WHY. Read to find out.**

**Summer Wedding**

**At 19, Percy and Annabeth are getting married. Derek, their son, is 1 year old. Everybody is getting ready for the grant event in Alaska. Slightly dark. Outtake between "Beyond the Land of Gods" and "The Beginning of the End" ONE-Shot Monday.**

Annabeth was pacing around her hotel room. She still wondered how Percy convinced her to have a small beach wedding. She just wanted to go to the city hall and get done with it. Now, she was wearing a white sweetheart wedding dress with veil and everything. Her family and Percy's family, their friends from Camp and University were outside waiting.

Annabeth didn't want to admit it but she was super nervous: not about marrying Percy but what it really meant. They would become officially a family and probably more kids in the way… That thought scared Annabeth. More kids mean more possible legacies to fulfill the prophecy. Annabeth was happy with just Derek but she saw the look in Percy's eyes when they were in the supermarket or park: boys with their little brothers or sisters. Percy wanted more. He adored children as simple as that. If it was up to him, they would have a whole soccer team before they hit 35.

Since Derek was born, Annabeth and Percy decided to move out to Anchorage to study in University of Alaska. Annabeth found a daycare near the University and took fewer classes than Percy to be the perfect mom/wife. Add another kid to the mix would be catastrophic for the school schedule too.

"Hi" said Percy peeking behind the hotel door in Homer, a small town 4 hours out from Anchorage and perfect for summer weddings. They rented the hotel for a week for everybody.

"Hi. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" said Annabeth barely smiling at her boyfriend and future husband.

"Superstitions. We are demigods. We managed bad luck and monsters all the time... What's wrong?" said Percy looking at Annabeth's gloomy expression. He walked and hugged her. Annabeth stared at Percy and sighed thinking her words. She was confused. A wedding made everything so real.

"Don't you want to get married?" said Percy sadly and Annabeth felt like crying. Percy looked slightly heartbroken, so she smiled to make him feel better.

"It's not that. I am just worried about the future" said Annabeth.

"Well, we have talked about this: finish school in 4 or 5 years, grad school and buy a farm. What's really worrying you?" said Percy cupping her cheek.

"The prophecy… I just wished I knew what to do to prevent it" said Annabeth. Percy looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"Annabeth, you know, the less you know is better. Trying to change a prophecy is bad. All we can do is raise Derek well and hope for the best" said Percy. Annabeth pressed her lip bravings herself what was really in her head.

"Percy, I don't want more children. It scares me the thought that maybe it's not Derek, but the next one or the third, or all of them. I know you want more children, but I don't think I can't" said Annabeth and tears started to fell down smoldering her eyeliner.

"Annabeth, I love you. Don't you forget that. If you don't want more children, that's ok. But you know the Fates... If Derek is not the one… I just don't want you to do anything you will regret later" said Percy. Annabeth nodded.

"Do you still want to marry me even if it's just Derek?" said Annabeth.

"Of course, even if it was just us forever. Annabeth, I love you and only you" said Percy and kissed her.

"I love you. Right, now get up. I have to retouch my makeup" said Annabeth and pushed him out of the room.

"See you in the altar. I will be beside the priest" said Percy with a bright smile as the door was closing.

One hour later, Percy was in the beach where an altar with fresh flowers and chairs filled with friends and family, expecting Annabeth to walk down the aisle.

"Are you getting cold feet?" said Jason as he was fixing Percy's tie.

"No, I am worried to make a stupid mistake and Annabeth will kill me" lied Percy. He was worried about what Annabeth said about no more kids. He wanted more children but he loved Annabeth more. He was worried for Annabeth, that she would do something she might regret in the future.

"Let's hope, you won't" said Jason without looking at Percy.

"Thanks for the love" said Percy sarcastically.

The music started and Piper, Thalia and Hazel walked first holding bouquets of flowers. Annabeth was just at the beginning of the aisle. Then, she walked slowly by her dad's arm. Both were smiling. Annabeth was glowing making Percy blushed and smiled at the sight of her.

"Who gives this woman into holy marriage?" said the priest.

"I do" said Mr. Chase and kissed her daughter's cheek before sitting next to Mrs. Chase and Annabeth's brothers in front row. For a second, Percy felt sadness as he couldn't never to do that since he wasn't getting a daughter anymore.

Annabeth was smiling so brightly and happily that she could blind the audience. She was happy despite of what she had said before. She didn't realize she really wanted a wedding until she was in front of Percy with her bouquet at hand and surrounded by friends and family. Percy knew her better that herself sometimes.

The ceremony went easy and casual. The priest said wonders of the couple and Leo said sassy remarks too making everybody giggled.

After the ceremony, the reception was going to be held on the hotel's salon. Everybody congratulated and hugged the couple. Jason and Piper were the first before hitting the dance floor.

"Please, give it up for Mister and Misses Jackson" said the DJ and everybody applauded. Percy didn't want to walk to the center of the dance floor. He was just embarrassed but Annabeth almost pushed him in.

"Come on, seaweed brain" said Annabeth as she took his hand and the music started. She was blushing too of embarrassment as everybody stared at them.

As their first dance, they chose "You're still the one" by Shania Twain. It was the same song they danced on their Winter Wonderland dance almost more than a year ago before Derek and Alaska.

"You are beautiful" said Percy making Annabeth blushed even redder.

"I say the same. I love this. Thank you for making me do it. This is just perfect" whispered Annabeth on Percy's ear. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

After the first dance, the party was on. Everybody was dancing and having a good time. Annabeth and Percy were slow-dancing and kissing like any couple in love when Sally passed by them.

"Where is Derek?" said Annabeth to Sally who was holding Sarah in her arms.

"He is taking a nap. Don't worry. Paul is with him in our room. You should see him. He is more excited to be a grandpa that I would be ever expected. When are getting a granddaughter?" said Sally. Annabeth gasped softly and looked at Percy with anguish sad eyes.

"Come on. Mom, it's too early to talk about this. Derek is just one and we are in college" said Percy rolling his eyes and saving the situation.

As soon as Sally was out of sight, Percy sighed sadly and kissed Annabeth's forehead. Annabeth looked at him. He was conflicted about staying with just Derek. She knew he was pleasing her. He was making her happy before his own desires. He was the self-sacrificing hero she loved too much.

"I love you" said Annabeth cupping his cheek. Percy looked at her, sighed sadly and kissed her.

"I love you too" said Percy. He raised his eyes and looked at Malcolm on his table talking with a girl. He was in the same table with Leo and Jason who were laughing hard, probably at one of Leo's jokes.

"I will go to talk to the guys" said Percy and kissed Annabeth's cheek. Annabeth nodded.

Percy walked slowly and people stopped him along the way to hug him or congratulate him. Finally, he reached the table. Malcolm stood up and bear-hugged him. He was already a little tipsy.

"Congratulations, man" said Malcolm. Percy pulled back and shook hands.

"Thanks, can we talk alone?" said Percy softly and casual.

"Sure" said Malcolm and leaned to kiss the girl fully on the lips. The girl froze. She wasn't expecting that. Leo and Jason started to giggle like Aphrodite's campers.

"Way to go, Malcolm" said Leo with his fist in the air.

"Shut up and go to kiss your island" said Malcolm making Jason broke in big laughs.

They walked to outside to the beach. The moon was high and bright making everything clear even Percy's thoughts.

"What's up?" said Malcolm.

"Annabeth doesn't want more kids. She is afraid of the prophecy" said Percy and Malcolm looked at him more sober.

"And?" asked Malcolm trying to figure out where was Percy going with this.

"I fear that Annabeth would do something she regrets if she gets pregnant again" said Percy and he felt like crying. He wanted to believe Annabeth would never do something like that, but they had made difficult choices before like Luke, Bob and Damasen.

Malcolm gasped as his words and stared at him incredulously like expecting to say it was a joke or something like that.

"Annabeth won't do that. She is not that kind of girl" said Malcolm convinced but he felts his words unsure. Annabeth was a cold strategist and she would always choose the most fitting option, the greater good before anything else.

"I am afraid she will and guilt will destroy her. So, I want you to make the choice for her… She must never know about this, promise me on the Styx River" said Percy and Malcolm gasped as all alcohol left his veins by the surprise of the request.

"Percy, are you listening yourself? I don't think I can. You are talking about killing an innocent" said Malcolm angrily. He was completely horrified by the mere thought of what Percy was saying.

"I know, but I love Annabeth more. Annabeth would never forgive herself if she ever does it. I just can't lose her. Please, promise me" said Percy with a pained voice. He knew he was asking too much of Malcolm but he had to make Annabeth happy. Malcolm looked at his pained expression and nodded weakly.

"Of course, I promise on the Styx River… I have to go. I just can't look at you right now. Sorry, man" said Malcolm and they shook hands.

"Same here" said Percy sighing sadly. Malcolm returned to the party worried but he knew in his heart he would never have to do it. He was just pleasing Percy's request, just easing him up.

Percy stayed in the shore watching the waves and moonlight. The view was spectacular making the event bittersweet. He was supposed to be happy of getting married but not having more kids made him sad. He knew he was playing a dangerous game by making that request to Malcolm. He had to be sure that Derek was the one, just like Thalia did to him when she became a hunter. He could hope his plan didn't backfired later. After all, the Fates hate to be fooled.

"Percy?" said Annabeth behind Percy. He turned and walked to his beautiful wife.

"Yes?" said Percy and kissed her.

"It's time to cut the cake" said Annabeth with a smile.

"Sure, Mrs. Jackson" said Percy and he took her hand. Annabeth was absolutely radiant. Regardless of the consequences of the promise made by Malcolm, Percy would face them gladly. He could live childless, but not without Annabeth. He always choose Annabeth over anything or anybody. She was his reason to exist, as plain and simple as that.

"I love you, Mr. Jackson" said Annabeth and they walked back to their wedding party.

**SO BACK TO OUR MAIN STORY... Tomorrow, Aria and Derek finally get to their destination.**


	15. Derek III

**Disclaimer: Guess what? Don't sue me.**

**Author's Note: We are on the last chapters. Final Derek chapter! Happy Tuesday!**

**12. Derek**

We reached the glacier. It's just like my dad said: so dam big and freezing cool. I walked to the glacier and I felt cold crawling slowly inside. I shivered as something was freezing my soul and heart. This thing was gigantic.

For the last couple of days, Aria and I became good friends. She told me everything about Camp Jupiter and the quests she has been over the years. Aria is a centurion, one of the bosses of the 3rd cohort. She wants to be a praetor someday.

Once this is over, I will convince my parents to let me visit Camp Jupiter. I needed to see it for myself. It sounds just so magical almost impossible, a place free of monsters with families like mine. I wondered why my parents never lived there. We could be Romans. Dad served the Legion, even he was praetor at some moment. Our lives could be so different if we lived in New Rome.

"Where should we go?" I said to Aria.

"The augur said something about where there are no shadows. I can only guess he meant the peak" said Aria.

"I think you are right" I said looking for the safest route up.

We walked for over one hour when Aria grabbed my arm stopping my tracks. She looked down almost with tears in her eyes.

I think I heard her whisper: "It ends today…"

"What?" I said hoping she would repeat her words.

"Nothing… Whatever it happens today, please don't hate me" said Aria and looked up. She smiled sadly.

"Why would I hate you? What are you hiding?" I said confused. I still didn't understand what she was trying to say.

She was sad but still smiled. Her smiled made my heart skip a beat. I really liked her more, now that I met here more and more these last days.

"Nothing really, I wish… Look, I won't be able to protect you. Don't hate me for it" said Aria and her hand touched mine. Then she held my hand and I blushed.

"I think I have proved to you that I can do fine by myself" I said softly. Her hand squeezed mine and I was all giddy inside.

"If you say so, Greek" smirked Aria and giggled. Her hand let go of mine to brush her hair behind her ear.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" I said grinning.

"It should, but it only works on trained Greeks, no cute good for nothing legacies" said Aria mocking me.

"So, you think I am cute?" I said with my best dazzling smile. Aria blushed.

"Only a little. Come on, we are losing time" said Aria and walked faster to the top.

Two hours later, we were almost on the top when we saw a massive black spot sitting casually in a hill. I think it was sleeping. I could hear loud snores rumbling the place. At least a dozen of hyperborean giants were guarding the giant thing. Aria and I hid behind a white hill.

"What are we going to do? That thing is huge and the giant situation doesn't help either" I said.

"I will distract them" said Aria.

"How?" I said looking. I can take 3 giants by myself but not 10.

"I will show you one of my Father's tricks. You just break the ice and make them fall. Can you do it?" said Aria and I nodded. I am not as good as my dad but I can definitely do what Aria wants.

"Sure, ready?" I said and she nodded. She walked to one side and I went to the other hiding in a coat of snow I made.

Aria ran to the side of the giants luring them out. They started running behind her yelling. I hoped the giant black thing won't wake up.

Aria was running down hill fast. She was almost rolling down, then she stopped suddenly. She stood in front of the giants and a blinding light appeared. The monsters were blinded by it and felt. They started to roll down hill.

That was my cue. I pleaded to my grandfather for his power and I shook the ice. Everything below me shook and the ice break. I created a big hole and the giants fell in it as they rolled down the ice hill. At least 7 were down. I could see 3 more running at us. They were too far to be blinded by Aria.

Aria took out her sword made of Imperial gold and rushed to one of the giants. I closed the hole. I felt really exhausted, just dam drained. I could easily pass out in the snow.

I took a big breath and took out my bow. I needed to use my special arrows made of Celestial Bronze.

Thalia gave them as a present when I was 13. "You might never know when you will need them. Use them wisely" said Thalia when she gave me the arrows. Well, now it's time to use them.

I tensed my bow with an arrow. Aria was slashing and ducking at some giant. One good swing and she would be knocked out cold. I needed to hit his eyes, its weakest point. I aimed and shot. The arrow hit the target and the giant disappeared. Aria turned to see me and waved at me with a big smile. She was proud of me.

The second giant ran at her when it saw what happened to the first. I took another arrow and I hoped for the best. I missed the eye but I still hit the eyebrow. The monster gasped in pain giving Aria time to attack. Soon, the second giant vanished in the ice.

We were only missing one. This one looked to be the cleverest. It didn't pounce or rush immediately but looked at us waiting for us to make the first move. I ran to Aria's side.

"Are you ok?" I said. Aria was breathing hard. There was blood drooping from her hand but she seemed fine.

"Yeah. Don't worry, Derek" said Aria. She ran with her sword at hand. I stayed ready to shoot at the last giant.

The giant was fast. I couldn't get a clear shot. Aria was on its feet slashing whatever she cold. I thought of using my sword, but I wasn't as good as Aria. I could put her in trouble if I tried to help.

I sighed in desperation as I had my arrow aiming but I couldn't shot just yet. I only had two more arrows and I couldn't lose them in failed shots.

"What the Hades are you waiting for?" yelled Aria. She was tired and her movements were turning slower.

I aimed again and shot just out of desperation. I don't know how. I must guess godly help because the arrow hit the giant's eye and passed to the other side of its head. The giant vanished and I walked to Aria who looked unharmed just tired.

"Ready? We can rest if you need to" I said as Aria was panting.

"No, it's ok. I'm fine. Let's go" said Aria and we walked to the dark figure in the white environment.


	16. Aria

**Disclaimer: Aria and Derek are my characters, the rest belongs to Uncle Rick.**

**Author's Note: The one and only Aria's POV. Enjoy! Happy Friday!**

**13. Aria**

We walked to the figure. I was tired but I was ready to fight again. This was my quest and I had to protect what it matters the most regardless of the consequences.

This giant was wrapped in a dark robe like it was inside a sleeping bag. It was snoring so loud making all around it trembled.

"Wake up, giant" I yelled.

"What are you doing?" said Derek.

"Take out your sword. Your arrows won't work" I said with my sword raised and ready. He nodded and took out his own sword. Derek wasn't completely sure at first but he did because he trusted me a lot. I hated that he trusted me. I didn't deserve it. I played him for my selfish reasons.

"Giant!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

The giant stirred and his head was up. I saw its eyes glowing brightly like diamonds. I couldn't see the rest of its face.

"Hello, hello, little demigods" said the giant with a big thunderous sleepy voice.

"Who are you?" yelled Derek. He had the sword at hand. He was clumsy as Hades with it, but he had more opportunities than cero celestial bronze arrows.

"I see you parents haven't taught everything, legacy of Poseidon and Athena. I'm Clytius, giant of Magic. I fought the seven once. The death king's witch kid defeated me, but she is not here to help you ha ha ha" said the giant.

"Why do you want the twin torches?" said Derek

"Just to bother Hecate. I just hate her. She sent me to Tartarus twice. I'm her bane, you know? Sorry, children. You won't be able to defeat me without a God by your side ha ha, you know ancient law" said Clytius.

"We just want the torches. Give it to us and we leave" said Derek. I snorted loudly. Like that line was ever going to work with a giant.

"What?" said Derek annoyed at me.

"That's the most idiotic thing I have ever heard in my life" I said trying so hard not to laugh.

"I say the same" said the giant and laughed so loudly that the ice quivered in our surroundings.

"Whatever" said Derek and rushed to the giant as he lost his patience. Classical rookie mistake.

Clytius only swing his massive arm to hit Derek. My friend was thrown to the hard ice and lost consciousness. Knowing him, he would wake in a matter of minutes. Clytius and I stared at each other. The giant looked at me and smiled and I lowered my sword. The charade was over.

"I did my binding. I separated the legacy of his family. Do your part: give me the torches and release my mother" I said loudly. He threw the torches at me. I caught them and put them inside my backpack. I accomplished my mission, then he started laughing. Something was so wrong.

"How little innocent girl" said the giant Clytius smiling. I felt anger rising fast to my cheeks warming me up.

"But, the augur told me that you promised" I yelled at him.

"Never trust the immortals, less blood thirsty augurs who seek war ha ha" said Clytius.

"I was fooled" I said softly. I was betrayed. I brought Derek here for my mother. I was blind by love and I put an innocent in danger.

"You even thought she was still alive ha ha. She was real tasty snack" said Clytius. I felt all blood leaving my face as his words sank in on my head.

"You ate her?" I said loud and shocked. I felt anger mostly pain by everything.

"Days before you got here" said Clytius.

"But I had dreams of her. I saw her yesterday in a cell in my dreams" I said.

"I'm the giant of magic. Making an illusion is easy" said Clytius snickering.

"I will kill you" I said and rushed to the giant. I was no match to him but I had to do something. I tried to slash a couple of times but I ended on the ice cold ground every time.

In 10 minutes, I had only accomplished to cut his robe which was nothing. I saw Derek waking up at the distance. He stood up awkwardly meeting my eyes. He took his sword and came to my aid.

"I am getting bored" said Clytius after he threw me once again to the ground with a wide pounce of his massive fist. Clytius swung and Derek flew a couple of feet next to me.

"Derek, are you ok?" I said at Derek. He stood up once away slightly dizzy and nodded.

"Go away. Take my backpack and go now!" I yelled at Derek throwing the backpack at him. He got it and I ran again to the giant. Derek was in danger because of me. I had to save him. He needed to escape before he was captured.

"Wait!" said Derek and caught up with me. I knew he wouldn't listen. We attacked from opposites sites. Clytius was confused and we managed to cut his dragon-like legs. I saw the immortal blood pouring.

"Ha ha ha… you need more to defeat me" said Clytius and swung his arm hitting Derek. The legacy was sent a couple of yards away again. "Ha ha ha… I don't know why so much ado about this boy. It's nothing special if you ask me" Derek stood up really angry.

"Shut up" said Derek and rushed to the giant. He moved so fast and hit him so precisely. I had never seen a legacy moved like that before. He was a natural with the sword. Was he fooling me before? Why didn't he attack like that before? Soon, there were thousands of cuts on Clytius' legs.

"Damn you" said Clytius looking at his wounds. "I will get you and ship you in pieces to your wise mother" He roared and took out a sword, Stygian iron. The sight of the black blade froze my blood.

"Derek, go away!" I yelled to him. One hit of that sword and he was a goner. Derek looked at me confused. He probably didn't know about the Stygian iron.

I ran at Derek to stop him from attacking but Clytius was advancing at him. Clytius swung his sword, and I tackled down Derek just in time to save him but the blade touched my back. I yelled in pain. I felt part of my life leave with the slash.

"Aria?" said Derek looking at me with worry eyes. I was on top of him just inches of his face.

"Go away! You can't fight him. I will stop him just enough for you to run" I said and got up again. I was panting in pain as I felt the blood pouring from my back wound, deathly superficial.

"I won't leave you" said Derek. I knew he wouldn't but I had to try.

"I think it's time to wrap things up, demigods" said Clytius grinning and 20 hyperborean giants appeared out of thin air. We were surrounded and probably a goners.

Suddenly, I heard the distinctive conch horns blowing in the wind. I saw a pack of girls with bows, quivers, swords and huge wolves running fast to us. The hunters of Artemis appeared. Thank Gods! We were saved.

Before I could register our luck, Thalia was just a hundred of yards from us.

"Derek!" yelled Thalia, Derek's godmother, running to us. Derek turned and met her halfway. I stood there watching Derek. He needed to leave fast. I hoped Thalia knew that too.

"Thalia" said Derek and hugged her.

"How are you?" said Thalia to us. I looked away.

"We are fine" said Derek.

Everybody went silence, even the wind, when one girl walked in front of the giant. Her whole presence was cooler than the environment we were.

"Clytius" said a girl around 13 years old with her bow at hand.

"Artemis" said Clytius. That was the goddess, my godly aunt. I expected someone more royal looking like dad.

"You won't take what you are looking for" said Artemis and looked back to me. I felt her eyes analyzing me knowing the real intentions of this. She knew that everything was about Derek Jackson and his future.

"Stop me, you have no real power here, maiden. You are too far of your father's land, but mine is all land" said Clytius smiling.

"I will try my best… Hunters!" said Artemis. Soon, all hunters had her bows and arrows ready to shoot at signal.

"Fire" yelled Thalia. Dozens of godly metal arrows flew and hit Clytius and the Hyperborean giants. The giants yelled and roared in pain. It didn't kill it but it hurt. Some hunters took out their swords and battled the giants.

"Follow me, niece" said Artemis at me. She had a sword at hand. I nodded and ran by her side with my sword. Hunters and giants were battling around us.

"Everybody, stay back" yelled Derek and the ice shook in front of everybody. A gap appeared enough to fit giants.

Artemis and I slashed Clytius who screamed in agony. The power of Artemis slashes threw him back. He started to fall on the gap in front of us. I smiled victoriously but then I saw his massive hand coming close to me. I tried to duck but it was too late.

"You'll pay, sea fool" said Clytius as he took me in his palm and we both felt into the abyss.

"Derek!" I yelled as I felt. I saw nothing else but icy darkness around me.


	17. Cora II

**Disclaimer: Cora and Derek Jackson are my cutie pies.**

**Author's Note: Last Cora's chapter and semi-last chapter. Thank you for the ride. I am still pondering about the 3rd part. I really don't know how to get where I want to get yet. Happy Sunday! Next one, the ever expected and necessary Percy's POV**

**14. Cora**

We were finally on the glacier. I could tiny dots moving almost on the top, probably my brother and Aria fighting.

"We won't make it on time" I said to dad.

"Don't worry, kiddo. Take out your bow and be ready to shoot" said dad smiling. He moved his hand and we were surfing a wave of snow, one of the perks of being the son of the sea god. We can move snow but it requires a lot of energy and concentration. I am still working on it.

Soon, I saw the tiny dots more clearly. My future sisters were there. I saw Lady Artemis, Thalia, Derek and Aria. They all seemed alive and fine. I saw the biggest dot, a giant wearing a black robe, and some other smaller dots but still huge, Hyperborean giants.

"Hurry, dad" I said. I saw the hunters shooting at the giants at the same time. We were only ½ mile far. I saw Aria and Lady Artemis with swords at hand. They were ready to attack the biggest giant wearing the black robe.

"Thalia!" I yelled to my godmother as I ran to her side. Dad was behind me with his sword, Riptide. He ran at the hunters helping them with the giants. I had never seen fight like that. He was a deathly force of nature.

"Cora" said Thalia. She looked relieved that I was fine. I took my bow and shot some arrows to the giants. I needed to help them.

Out of nowhere, Derek opened the glacier making a big hole. I didn't know he had that kind of power. Then I saw Lady Artemis and Aria hurting the biggest giant, the one in my dream. His scream was so loud and terrifying that the nearby thin ice collapsed creating avalanches in the surrounding peaks. Lady Artemis and Aria seemed to be unharmed, then suddenly Clytius grabbed Aria in his giant hand and both sank in the abyss. I saw her disappeared in the cold and Aria yelled for my brother, just like my dream. Everything became real.

Derek ran desperately to the edge of the abyss, well, everybody did the same. We had to see if there was a way to save Aria. Soon, the rest of the giants disappeared in clouds of dust by the hunters' weapons.

I saw Derek ready to jump but Thalia stopped him by grabbing him strongly. I was still running to them.

"Let me go" yelled my brother.

"You stay here. I will go" said my dad.

"Are you crazy, kelp head? There is no way you will survive that the fall even with your father's powers" said Thalia.

"I had to try. Take care of my kids" said dad and jumped. I wanted to stop him but I wasn't fast enough. As I ran to the edge and I saw him disappeared too in the darkness. I stayed there by the edge crying. Derek was crying too just a couple of feet, he and crawled to my side and we hugged each other. I was so glad to see him alive.

"Derek" I said in tears. I almost lost my brother.

"I'm fine. I'm alive. Cora. I was an idiot. I shouldn't have come" said Derek and kissed my forehead.

"Derek, it was your quest. Daddy told me. Nobody could have stopped you… Derek, you were meant to come for the very moment you saw Aria" I said and he nodded sadly. He probably knew that I was telling the true but he was feeling too guilty about Aria to really accept it.

"Hunters, raise camp. We are waiting for kelp head" yelled Thalia and soon we were warming up inside of my godmother's tent under a very thick blanket. Thalia made me drink hot chocolate butI was so worry for dad to drink up.

Derek told us everything since he ran away, from fighting Canadian giants to Clytius. I felt nothing but pride for my brother. He fought with courage just like mom and dad.

After he finished his tale, he looked tired. Thalia pleaded him to take a nap while we waited, but he refused.

"Who's that?" I said looking at the backpack resting on my brother's feet.

"Aria's" said Derek.

I couldn't help myself and took it. I looked in her backpack and there wasn't much: Hecate's twin torches, ambrosia, bandages, an Imperial gold knife and a set of clothes. Then in the bottom, I saw the picture of a woman, probably her mother holding and guitar and smiling with Aria by her side. I showed the picture to Derek and he cried. I guessed Aria told her something about her mom.

One hour later, dad returned. When he entered into the tent, I ran at his side and hugged him. I was so glad he was alive. He looked just tired with some scratches.

"Dad, I…" I said in tears in sobs.

"I love you too, kiddo" said dad and kissed my forehead. Derek stood up afraid and concerned.

"Dad…" said Derek scared and insecure. Dad shook his head.

"I couldn't find her" said dad sadly and looking to the floor.

Derek started to cry so loud and so heartbroken. He really cared about Aria. I walked to my brother's side and we hugged for a while.

The sun was starting to set when Lady Artemis walked into the tent.

"I am glad to see that the Jackson family is fine" said Lady Artemis.

"Thank you for your help" said dad.

"I wasn't really helping you, Perseus, but my brother's daughter. Sadly, I failed on my mission" said Lady Artemis sadly. I looked at her and smiled weakly. I took out the torches of Aria's backpack.

"Could make sure that Lady Hecate receives this?" I said as I place the torches in her hands.

"Of course, considerate done" said Lady Artemis and put them in her bag.

"Lady Artemis, I…" I said and words left my brain. She looked at me and closed the distance between us. She took my hand and I felt such happiness. This was my place. Her eyes acknowledged my thoughts.

"We will talk about this later, child. You must go home immediately" said Lady Artemis.

"Is Annabeth in danger?" said Percy surprised.

"I don't know. My godly powers are weak in this land. There is something bizarre about everything" said Lady Artemis.

"Can you give us a ride?" said Percy.

"I believe I can. We will travel in my chariot, but I can't take everybody. Thalia, I will meet you there" said Lady Artemis.

"Of course, milady" said Thalia. Lady Artemis left the tent. Dad, Derek and I followed her. The sun was almost gone but the moon wasn't out yet.

The hunters quickly packed the camp and ran with their wolves to the south. I wondered who was going to get there first.

We waited for an hour until the moon was out. Then Lady Artemis summoned her silver chariot and we travelled back home. Alaska is beautiful at night with thick forests and rivers glowing in the moonlight.

Soon, I saw my house but all lights were out. I wasn't even ten o'clock. I saw Uncle Malcolm's car in the driveway. The silver chariot stopped in our yard. As soon as we stepped out, the chariot vanished in the moonlight.

"Thank you" I said loudly but Lady Artemis silenced me with a mean stare. She had her bow at hand.

"Is something out there?" said my dad with Riptide at hand.

"I am not sure. There is a faint trait… I will check the area. Stay here" said Lady Artemis and disappeared in the trees just outside the yard. My dad looked at path Lady Artemis took and shrugged.

"Let's go. You mom must be sleeping already or maybe watching movies with Uncle Malcolm in the dark, probably one of those indie films they both love so much" said dad walking to the backyard door.

"Dad, I don't think so" I said feeling on the edge.

"Well, we will find out soon" said dad and we entered our home. I walked inside. Something was out of place. I could feel the change in the air. Everything felt stale and dusty, like abandoned.

"Mom, Uncle Malcolm, are you upstairs?" said Derek loudly. No answer. Now, I was worried.

"Wait here, kiddos" said dad and walked upstairs silently with his sword in his hand. I waited and I heard nothing. Derek and I stared at each other in the moonlight lit kitchen. I didn't dare to turn on the lights. I was afraid if I did, a monster would jump out like in a surprise party.

After 5 minutes of nothingness, I just felt I have to go up and I walked upstairs slowly and in silence leaving Derek downstairs. I found my parents' bedroom door wide open. Dad was looking at the bed with tears in his eyes. The nightstand lamp was on softly illuminating the room.

I walked slowly at the sight of my Uncle Malcolm dead. He was pinned to the mattress with an imperial gold sword piercing his heart. The sheets were soaked in his blood. He was dead for hours.

"Dad, what's going on? Where is mom?" said Derek as he walked in and saw everything. I heard him gasp so loudly in surprise.

I saw that in the pillow case next to Malcolm there was something written in old fashioned piece of paper. Dad took the note and gave it to me. As soon as I read it, I felt my world breaking in pieces.

"Thank you for making it so easy, sea kids" was written in the letter stained with poison. I felt my skin burning and aching as my fingers touched the paper.

I gave the note to Derek who was also crying. He read it and screamed so loud and terrifying that I shivered. Derek threw the note and ran away and dad followed him.

I knew my brother. The outcome of my most dreadful and unspoken dream was clear in my head now… After tonight, everything was happening. I wondered if I was ready for what it was next.


	18. Percy IV

**Disclaimer: Cora and Derek Jackson belong to me only, ha ha ha. The rest are borrowed to Rick R.**

**Author's Note: Last final chapter. Happy Tuesday. On Monday, a very special outtake. Just a sample of what is to come, which I am still figuring out. Don't worry. I will get something written soon... hopefully.**

**Sorry, Mila. I love Malcolm too, but he was a goner since I wrote chapter 11.**

**So, this is the End of "THE BEGINNING OF THE END" Thank you so much for reading. We almost ended with 34 reviews, 2600 views, 13 favorites and 13 alerts. I'm really happy.**

**15. Percy**

There I was in front of my bed staring at my wife's dead brother. The blood was starting to dry. I saw the note next to Malcolm. I read it and felt nothing but shame and self-loathing. I let it happened. I should have dragged Annabeth with us. I knew better but she told me to stay, Rachel too. We were supposed to be together always but I was so worry for Derek and I didn't think things through.

Cora read the note and quickly started crying. She is a smart girl, so she connected the dots. Her mom was gone because we weren't here. From the poison in the note, Polybotes was behind this. Definitely, the heart was taken by a promise of revenge, my family's heart, our Annabeth.

Cora gave the note to Derek and then everything went wrong. Derek read the note and screamed so loudly. He felt everything was his fault. He followed Aria and left his mom alone. We followed him leaving Annabeth alone. Derek ran downstairs and I followed him outside as fast as possible.

"Derek!" I yelled to him in the yard. He turned to see me. He was so upset that I could feel the water around him evaporating. His powers over water were growing in an incredible speed.

"Dad" said Derek with so much pain that I felt the tears in my eyes.

"Son… It's not your fault" I said walking to him. I hoped to calm him down.

"I know it isn't. Romans were behind this from the very beginning. They send Aria to keep us apart. Their augur is behind this or he was fooled by the giants. or the Gods They must have called mom to make her stay, probably a Cyclops working for them. They probably stole the damn torches in the first place… I will make them pay" said Derek loudly.

"You don't know what you are saying" I said walking to him. I hoped for him to choose life.

"Damn Romans and their Gods. They used us like barging chips in their sick games. They are probably laughing right now. They don't care about us" said Derek as he turned his back at me.

"Don't say that" I said trying to calm him down. He turned and stared at me with his eyes full of fury.

"They will pay. They killed my mom. I will hurt them where it hurts the most… their precious pawns, their Roman pawns" said Derek.

"Derek. You mom is alive" I said. I knew in my heart that was true.

"She is not and it's all your dam fault too. You left her alone. You left her unprotected. You promised her in the depths of Tartarus to be for her. It's you dam fault to let them get close to mom" said Derek with tears in his eyes. He was right. I knew but I can't say it aloud.

"Son… I know that your mom is alive" I said.

"Then I will find her and destroy the Romans and their Gods with them for taking mom, for killing Aria, for making kids go and die in their stupid quests for their selfish reasons. They have hurt their children for far too long" said Derek. His grey cold eyes stared at me with a deathly mission. Then, he turned his back at me ready to go.

"I won't let you go. You are not thinking straight" I said as I grabbed his shoulder.

"You can't stop me, dad" said Derek and turned fast. A dagger flew from his hand and stabbed me in the ribs forcefully.

I was so surprised that I didn't evade it. I would never expect my son ever doing that. He gave me one last look before he ran away fast into the forest, soon he was out of sight. I knew I should have followed him but I couldn't bring myself to move. Annabeth was gone and it was my fault, not Derek's. I should have made her come with us. I should have protected her.

In seconds, I fell on my knees panting. The blade on my ribs was making weak me fast but it wasn't a deathly wound. I would live for sure.

From the forest, I heard a sinister voice coming, laughing and whispering in my ear: "Alone and confused, thank you, sea son". I didn't recognize the voice it was enough to make me yell furiously in impotency. I had screwed up everything. Everything was my fault.

Then Cora saw me in the yard. Once she looked at me, she ran at me checking up my wound. Fear and concern was written all over her face.

"Dad…" I said worried and dam scared.

"Derek made his choice" I said barely thinking straight. I was bleeding out faster than I anticipated.

"Dad, let me take you inside... Better, let me take you to the lawn chairs and I will go for nectar" said Cora helping me to stand.

"Don't worry. I'm fine" I said and removed the dagger in a quick swift motion. The blood started to pour profusely dizzing me up but I summoned water of our pond a couple of yards next to me and healed myself.

Once the dagger was on my hand, I stared at it. It was imperial gold, probably belonged to Aria. The dagger remained me of Annabeth's. It wasn't the same but the way Derek used it, it was so her mom.

The prophecy of my son wasn't close to be done. I will live to die another day.

"Dad, what are we going to do now?" said Cora. She was shaking terrified by recent events. I hugged her and she started to sob and cry uncontrollably.

"I don't know, kiddo. You mom is always the one with the plan" I said weakly as I stroke her hair, and I took my daughter inside the house. Cora cried in my arms until she fell asleep in the couch.

At dawn, Thalia, Artemis and the hunters had their tents in my backyard. Inside Thalia's tent, I told everything to Thalia and Artemis… and of course Thalia punched me hard enough to break my jaw. I deserved it. It was my dam fault. I let it happening.

"What are we going to do now, kelp head?" said Thalia once she finally calmed down after almost electrocuted me.

"Right now, take Malcolm to Camp Half-Blood. Chiron will know what to do… I don't know what else to do right now" I said looking down.

"Sure. It's a start" said Thalia and left the tent.

"Perseus. Your son…" said Artemis.

"Something evil is behind this. I heard it thanking me, sick bastard... Derek is confused, alone and mostly determined. He will do everything in his power to destroy the Roman Camp probably creating a war… he is just an upset kid who just lost his friend and his mom… I know him. He will find a way. He is as smart as Annabeth" I said. She stared at me blankly. She didn't know what to say. That was a first: a God unable to talk.

"About Cora?" said Artemis. I knew what she meant. Annabeth wasn't here anymore to stop Cora for doing what she was meant to be.

"It's her choice, not mine" I said and walked back to my house.

After a quick shower, I was in the yard just looking at the end space when I saw the hunters wrapping Malcolm in ceremonial shrug. I don't know if they made on the spot or had one spare because the fabric was silvery with an owl in the middle. They place Malcolm in a coffin ready for travel. Cora was sad but she put her best fake smile trying to make me happy. She cooked breakfast and we ate in silence with Thalia and Phoebe.

Around noon, the hunters were ready to leave. They had a new mission after all. I saw Cora talking with the hunters as I just sat on the chair in the yard. I was too conflicted about Annabeth's and Derek's situation to really do something, to even move at all.

"Dad" said Cora as she placed her hand on my shoulder. She smiled sadly. She had a backpack on her back and her favorite bow and quiver on her shoulder. I just knew her decision.

"Dad, I'm going with Thalia. I know you need me, I want to but I can't stay here. I just can't... It's my fault too. I let mom stay because of the b… it doesn't matter anymore. I will try to find Derek and put some sense on him. I love you" said Cora between sobs and tears. I stood up and hugged her hoping to cheer her up only a bit. She felt as guilty as I felt. Guilty and remorse were the feelings of the day.

"I love you too, kiddo. I'm so proud of you. I know you will be an amazing hunter" I said and kissed my daughter's forehead.

"Thank you, dad. I won't let you down" said Cora smiling.

"Percy, don't worry. She will be safe. I will take care of her" said Thalia walking to us.

"I'm sure you will" I said to Thalia.

"Let's go, Cora" said Thalia and Cora pulled away from me. She gave one last smile and ran with the hunters.

Then I was alone like Cora's dream stated. I didn't know what to do next. Annabeth was always the one with the plan but she wasn't here anymore. My family was spilt for the first time… just like Cora said.

One thing was for sure, I had to stop Derek from destroying Camp Jupiter.

**THE END... for now. I hope.**


	19. Outtake: The Broken One

**Disclaimer: Derek Jackson is my character... the other one, well not.**

**Author's Note: Happy Monday! Sorry in advance.**

**I still don't know what is going to happen next... yet. I have ideas but I haven't put them in order. I have the draft of the first chapter and some ideas for the rest, but I won't post anything until I have at least 5 or 6 finished chapters. If you have any ideas for possible titles or ideas, please send me a review.**

**With I close this chapter and second part of this saga: Alaska (I just got the title last week). I'm really thankful.**

The Broken One

**Derek Jackson is heading to Camp Jupiter to destroy it. One night, he finds a lonely man who may become an ally or an enemy. Outtake after "The Beginning of the End"**

I have been traveling south for over a week. I was a 15 years old boy without money or home to get back, so I was going in a very slow pace. From my parents' bedtime stories, Camp Jupiter should be in San Francisco. I was walking without real route in a National Forest just outside Medford, Oregon. I just headed south.

It was nighttime and damn cold for Summer. Today was probably July 25th. I really don't know. I have been in the wilderness for days now. Life has been hard this last two weeks.

In my 15th birthday, my godmother Thalia, hunter of Artemis, took me on a quick hunting just a couple of miles from our farm in Alaska. My life was cool then. My only complaint was I had never been outside Alaska or in a quest just like my parents, the great heroes of Olympus… Well, we were hunting in the forest and accidentally I hit a girl instead of wild turkey.

Immediately, Thalia and I took the girl home. She was a demigod, a daughter of Apollo named Aria. She was really pretty with sandy hair and blue eyes. She had this really musical laugh and when she sang… wow.

Aria had a quest to find Hecate/Trivia's twin torches. I followed her without my parents' permission. A giant named Clytius and some Hyperborean giants had the torches near the Hubbard glacier. We fought them with help of the hunters of Artemis, but Aria was dragged in the last second into the abyss by Clytius.

I still have nightmares hearing her voice screaming my name as she fell in the darkness. My dreams were confusing and strange lately as I heard a voice whispering reassuring me and making me feel better of leaving my dad and Cora.

Dad and Cora came for Aria and me, to find us and help us, leaving mom behind in our home. Someone was expecting it. It was a tramp. They wanted mom. They killed my uncle, and my mom is gone. I can only hope she is still alive but I can't be sure. After all, Clytius ate Aria's mom. I heard him when he fought Aria and I was waking up after a good punch. Aria was forced to make me leave my family. I didn't hate her for tricking me. I would have done the same and more for my mom.

Anyway, I was walking south and I was really tired of walking. I might have to drop in the ground and sleep in the cold outside again, nothing new really.

Luckly, I saw a light in the middle of nothing. A campfire! Probably, food and a blanket to sleep tonight. That thought was really tempting. I walked faster as I smelled a kind of divine meaty broth cooking in the fire. I had to be careful though. Strangers are strangers. I had my bow ready to go and shot if it was necessary.

"Hello" I said as I approached to the campfire.

There was only an adult. He looked just my height, thin, Latino heritage and curly hair. He was sitting on a ragged blanket leaning on an old battered tree stump. He had a camping backpack sitting just next to him. There was a parked motorcycle just yards away from him.

"You look starving. Come on and sit with me" said the man looking at me.

"Thanks. I'm really hungry. I've been wandering for days" I said and sat in front of him on the other side of the fire. I had to be careful. The man took a big soup spoon and a plate. He served a big serving of soup. It looked thick and delicious with meat chunks and some veggies.

"I can see that… come on, eat" said the man and gave me the plate.

"Thank you… Excuse me, a spoon?" I said and he looked at me. He sighted and put his hand in a tool belt. He took out a spoon and gave it to me. For a second, I think I saw his hand going deeper in his tool belt's pocked like Mary Poppins' bag.

"Who are you?" said the man.

"Derek" I said. I could have said a fake name but he didn't look dangerous, just sad.

"A friend of mine has a boy named like you" said the man with a weak smile staring at the fire.

"It's just a coincidence" I said. It really was.

"Probably, just eat" said the man. I looked at him for a second and ate the whole thing in a matter of minutes.

After I finished the bowl, I looked at the pot on the fire wondering of asking for a second plate. He looked at me and giggled softly at me. I felt slightly embarrassed. Then he stretched out his arm.

"You are just like someone I know. Come on, give me your plate. I will give you more" said the man and I handed him the plate. I was so hungry that I almost ate a third plate but I could get sick if I ate too much after weeks of nearly starvation.

After eating, I put my plate aside next to me. I looked at him. He seemed to be nice. He hadn't said a thing since I started eating the second plate. Should I be worried?

"I'm really thankful. I was so hungry… who you are?" I said.

"Just call me Leo" said the man shrugging.

"My dad had a friend named Leo but I have never… wait, I know about you. Mom and dad talk about you all the time. I have seen pictures of you. Why didn't you tell before?" I said hotly. I felt so embarrassed. Why I didn't recognize him before?

"You are just like your dad, a little seaweed-headed, but with your mom's eyes. That stare is just like Annabeth's. It's a bit terrifying, ha ha" said Leo giggling playfully. I stood up and sat closer to him, just one arm of reach.

"I have a sister. She would love to see you. You are kind of her personal hero" I said smiling. Cora always wanted to hear all about Leo when she was younger.

"Cora, right? You mom always sent me letters to Camp like once a month. I just recently read them. I have them right here" said Leo. He opened his bag and took out a big stash of letters tied in a piece of yard.

"Wow. I didn't know" I said. I never knew that.

"Well… that's your mom. I think I have a letter or two from your dad too. I got a couple of your drawings, some of your sister's too" said Leo looking at the stash of letters. I remembered Cora drawing something for Leo once when she was 7.

"That's nice" I said and looked at the fire. Thinking of Cora made me miss her a lot.

"Your mom wanted to keep in touch but I never wrote back. I just got them last year and I just didn't know what to say to her. Our lives are different, you know?" said Leo staring at the fire. "How are she, and your dad and your sister?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now" I said grimly.

"Are you in a quest? Alone?" said Leo looking directly at him. I frowned slightly at his stare.

"Not exactly" I said and looked away.

"Did you run away?" said Leo concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it right now" I said angrily almost spatting. I didn't need a friend of parents right now. I didn't need patronizing.

"Don't worry, I got you. I had a rough past" said Leo nodding. He seemed to be cool, just like dad said.

Then I remembered his stories and that Leo…

"Weren't you supposed to be living happily ever after in a tropical island with a gorgeous girl? What are you doing here?" I said gasping at him.

"That was a nice dream…" said Leo with a weak sincere smile. He looked at me with sad eyes. He looked broken. Whatever happened to him clearly made him a different man. He wasn't just like my parents' stories.

"What happened if I can ask?" I said looking at his feet. He was wearing leather sandals with holes on them. He nodded at me looking right at me and then looked at the fire.

"It took me 5 years to finally get to the island and I found it empty" said Leo with a sad calm voice.

"So, the girl…" I said thinking in the story. My dad met her too once when he was my age. She was supposed to be most gorgeous girl you have ever seen, dad's biggest what if.

"Calypso" said Leo and I nodded. That was her name. She was supposed to be released of the island by the Gods, but she was still stuck there. Leo met her and promised to come back for her. Probably, she was released.

"Yeah, she left by herself. She didn't wait for you, right? That's cold, man" I said confused and mad at the girl I have never met.

"Not exactly" said Leo barely. His voice was so sad. Something was wrong here.

"Then what happened?" I said concerned.

"I found the whole island burned to the ground. Everything was in ashes and I found her dead in her bed. After years, only her burned bones remained. She waited for me. I was just too late" said Leo with a cracked voice. I thought he would break down crying, but he didn't.

"Who did this?" I said. I felt anger. Who dare to do that?

"Gods, titans, giants… take your pick, all are just the same bastards" said Leo shrugging.

"But… she was one of the good ones, right?" I said looking at him.

"She was an angel. Her only mistake was to support her father and she paid millenniums for it taking care of heroes and be left behind" said Leo and sighed looking to the stars.

"But why?" I said more confused.

"Well, I returned home as fast I could. By then, I found out that my best friends Jason and Piper were death already, also Frank. From the mighty seven, only Hazel, your mom and dad, and I remain alive, even the death king was dead, as well as some of my siblings and friends at camp... I went to the Olympus. I thought maybe my dad knew something" said Leo.

"And? Did he?" I said looking really curious at him.

"Yes, he did" said Leo and his eyes met mine. I saw infinite sadness in him. He missed Calypso and his deceased friends.

"Who killed her?" I said.

"He did… he was jealous of me. My father killed her because she preferred me instead of him" said Leo and his eyes looked at the fire. He took a stick and stirred the fire. I was in shock and confusion.

"But…" I said really puzzled.

"I know" said Leo shrugging. He was betrayed by his own parent. I knew the feeling. My dad betrayed us since he let anyone touch my mom.

"What did you do then?" I said. He shrugged and looked at the sky. He felt back placing his hands back supporting him.

"I just wandered since then. I thought of moving out with you guys for some time… but a happy family is not my thing, besides Alaska is too cold for my taste" said Leo and smiled weakly and sadly. I felt so much anger at the Gods. They broke their kids more than one way with such cruelty.

"I will kill them" I said determined and really angry.

"You can try but you won't make it alive. They have a whole army of loyal naïve kids to protect them, their own kids. They don't care if something happen to them. They can always have more" said Leo and I saw a real smile in his face. He liked my spirit. I could tell.

"I will kill the demigods first then. If they don't have heroes to protect them, they're weak" I said with more fire in my eyes. Leo stared at me.

"I can see your mom in you, chico" said Leo and patted my shoulder. He laughed manically. I knew I should be scared but I got him. He was just a broken clown.

"She is gone too now. Romans, giants or Gods took her or killed her. Your pick… also my uncle Malcolm, mom's brother, is dead. They killed him to get to mom. He died protecting her" I said. Leo's laugh stopped and touched my head ruffling softly my hair.

"Sorry to hear that. Malcolm was really cool. Your mom, well, she was amazing" said Leo smiling.

"She really is" I said and nodded at him. I felt like crying but I didn't have tears anymore.

"Your dad will try to stop you, you know?" said Leo and sighed. I knew it. He was probably looking for me, if he wasn't already waiting for me at Camp Jupiter.

"He will try, you said" I said and snickered. Leo stared at me and nodded at my words. I was really determined to do them harm.

"If you kill the Gods, you will be my personal hero, chico" said Leo and shook my hand.

I slept that night with a full tummy and a blanket provided by Leo. At dawn, I woke up alone. He left his camping backpack full of supplies (flashlight, sleeping bag, canned food, a scout's knife, drachmas, clothes that were a bit big, and matches) and a note from Leo saying: "Good luck... Send me an IM if you need me". I read the note and smiled. Now, I had a friend, an ally. I wasn't alone anymore.


End file.
